Oops?
by Wheelchairmaniac99
Summary: Aya and Jessi try to prank their chemistry teacher but when Jessi knocks over a bunch of chemicals suddenly they are transported to the Naruto Universe. What happens when they meet up with the Akatsuki? ItachixOC SasorixOC
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS A PROLOG! This chapter will give background and stuff, but it will be REALLY fast paced so please forgive me ahead of time… oh and throughout the series there shall be flashbacks to these times for any skipped over information….so ****Here It Is!**

**Aya's POV**

"You stupid girl! If you can't even hold the chemicals then get out of my room and take the F you deserve!" I stared at the teacher as he yelled at Jessi.

I was about to say something when she retaliated, "I need to graduate and to do that this class is needed!"

I glared at the back of her head...I was stupid enough to yell at anyone who pissed me off; it is just my personality, but Jessi normally didn't go against authority...Normally.

"Jessi!" I said getting her attention before the teacher could reply, "Sit down before you get yourself into any more trouble!"

She looked at me with her multicolored eyes; the right green, the left blue, and then, sighing, she turned to the teacher, "I am sorry Mr. Bender...I promise to not to knock anything else over."

"You better, otherwise you will fail this class, having a smart friend won't help you if you don't get your act together, Girl!" He snapped before going back to the front of the class where his desk was.

"Bastard!" we both whispered at the same time.

"He deserves to die!" Jessi said semi-seriously.

"I don't think killing him will be enough..." I said and she looked at me in a way that made me realize I must have, in her exact words, my 'Insane murdering face' on, "we will get him back after class...being he always leaves first so I doubt he'll even notice."

"...? Do I even want to know?" she asked and I smirked.

"I am going to mess the hell out of his lab...want to help?"

"Yeah!"

"Wait what? Repeat?"

"Yes, I want to help!"

I eyed her... she never went along with me unless I forced her...and when she did something always went wrong...She has bad luck when it comes to being 'sneaky'.

Then again I am not one to talk...I have bad luck in general...

Suddenly the bell chimed and school was over and before any student could move the insanely nasty teacher was gone...After everyone else filed out I turned to Jessi.

"The idiotic bastard left his lab unlocked..." I smirked; suddenly a shiver ran down my back.

"Why do I have a bad feeling?" we sighed together as she followed me.

"Because something, being that it is us, is bound to go wrong!" she answered our rhetorical question.

"If you jinxed us I will kill you!"

"No you won't because you love me Aya! ...Though just in case...knock on wood."

"Don't doubt me!" I said as I slowly pushed the door open.

"Never!" she said sarcastically.

I glared and walked to the other side of the lab looking for something to mess with so the asshole would be pissed and not know who did it.

Turning to Jessi as a bad feeling flowed through me I started, "Hey don't touch any-"

Started being the key word, because all of the sudden she tripped, on thin air I might add, and caught herself but in the process she knocked over a chemical, which hit another and another until a massive amount of liquid started to gather in the floors center...all of the sudden it glowed a bright blue.

"Oh no! Run Aya!" She yelled; and if we had the time I would have pointed out that she was the one next to the door.

Suddenly, as if pulled through one of those coffee straws you see at Starbucks I started to fall...

Wait...fall? Looking down I saw a bright green patch getting closer...'damn!' Glancing around in the air, I saw Jessi falling alongside me her eyes closed in fear and on instinct I grabbed her tucking myself under her as we hit the ground.

"Oww..." She whispered above me and a just gasped trying to get air back in my body.

"Oh god!" She rolled off, "I know you're my trusty pillow and all but you could have died from doing that!"

Sitting up I glared at her, "I had a better chance of getting up then you did being you, right now, can't sit up."

"Yeah, yeah, Miss pain tolerance," I just smirked.

"Pain, she-main," I said sarcastically, "now the question is...where the hell are we..."

As if not realizing it before she sat up, wincing all the way, and looked around.

"Good point..." she said.

"Yeah, I thought so too!"

She glared at a tree not even turning to look at me before looking around again, "it looks familiar...like I have seen this place before..."

"Really? Because nothing looks similar to anything I have ever seen back home..." I looked around...the trees looked similar to the ones where we were from but not.

"I have a bad feeling..."

"Yeah, a little too late don't you think?" I said and I saw from the corner of my eye that she nodded.

She turned to me and her eyes widened.

"What?"

"You look...different..." I raised an eyebrow at her and then I noticed that she now had bright-purple streaks in her almost black hair and her lips seemed a lot redder than then when we were back in science class, "get out your mirror!"

Grabbing my backpack, which I still had on me and landed on...no wonder landing hurt more than I thought it would. Opening it I pulled out my compact and looked at myself.

My eyes widened...which was interesting being they were no longer a light brown but silver rimmed with a dark blue and it looked like I was wearing eye liner bringing out the silver and blue in my eyes even more.

"Well...that's interesting...now look at yourself," I handed the small mirror to her, I watched as her eyes widened as she traced her lips then put the compact down and pulled some of her hair to her seeing the purple for herself...

"Well...either someone decided to pull a trick on us and I will kill them or something is majorly wrong with this picture..."

"Aya, do your searchy thingy."

I had the weirdest ability to tell what and where anything was within a mile or two of me when I closed my eyes...It was helpful when I was lost or something...I have had it since I was little and I was teased about it before people thought it was plain creepy and no one brought it up anymore.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I got an almost detailed map of everything in the vicinity of me, even nonliving things.

Feeling only plants until...

"There is a small house to the north-west and a woman is there, it is next to a river that splits into two different directions...maybe she can help us?"

"Well...I would rather find someone to help us then stay out here for god knows how long...you know how I am in weird places," I nodded and we headed out taking our bags with us.

Within fifteen minutes we reached the river and followed it up.

I noticed that the said woman was in the river...washing clothes.

"Um...Ma'am?" she turned to me. She was maybe in her thirties and had a soft look on her face.

"I have been waiting for you two for the LONGEST time, I am Suki," the older woman said, her purple eyes shining.

"Uh...Hello Suki, My name is Aya, and this girl right next to me is Jessi," I said...It was kind of weird the way she said that, "and what do you mean by, 'I have been waiting for you two...'?"

"I can...well could tell the future, it is a thing passed down from generation to generation, and during our lives we all have one main thing to see. I saw you two about ten or so years ago, and I saw this would be the place you would end up, I never knew it would take this long..."

"Oh..." I said.

"Wait so you know us? And you can really see the future? Cool!" I glared at Jessi who was smiling.

"Yes, I know who you both are and where you have come from..."

"Come from...so where are we now?"

"...As you would call it? The Naruto Universe, the world from the entertainment system that you watch..." she seemed slightly puzzled by her knowledge...weird.

"Wait...so we are in Naruto?" I turned to Jessi who had a really weird look on her face...oh god her crazy fan moment...

I sighed as she started to say gibberish, oh god...can't she just shut it with her obsessiveness?

"Shut it Jessi, not the time!" she shut it and glared at me.

"So what we are we here for?" Jessi said.

"Truthfully? I have no clue...I just know I am here to help you learn..."

"Learn what?"

"How to survive here, of course..."

"Huh?" Jessi and I said at the same time.

"Well, how do I say this...you are two girls from a different world stuck here with knowledge of our future. Meaning you are in danger if you aren't prepared which is my job; to teach you how to defend yourselves."

Without a moment's notice she jumped at us, me being the faster and more battle ready of the two, dodged easily, Jesse on the other hand got knocked over and landed on the ground.

"My butt hurts now!" she said and I just laughed at her as Suki helped her up.

"Well, Aya good job you dodged well for a beginner and Jessi, it was smart of you not to try and catch yourself because, had you, and you most likely would have hurt your wrist at least. We'll work on your physical selves first before learning chakra and how to harness it."

"Wait...how do we know we can trust you?" I said.

"How do you know you can trust anyone?"

"Touché."

She looked confused, "it means vaguely 'that is true too'."

She nodded, "well to start please follow me inside and I will show you where you will be staying some of the time."

"Some?" Jessi said.

"Yes, it is training, it's not going to be easy," I saw Jessi's face drop and felt my own...why isn't anything easy?

**Two months later (Jessi's POV)**

I gasped as I dodged yet another of Suki's attacks, damn she was fast!

"Jessi duck!" I heard Aya yell and I followed the order and dodged as a kunai flew over my head.

"Aya, don't tell her to do anything! If she is ever facing off with someone in battle you won't always be there to tell her to dodge things!"

"Fine!" Aya said her voice annoyed.

I dodged as Suki swung at me and I grabbed her arm and threw her out of the tree I was in.

"Very good!" Suki smiled up at me, "you and Aya have officially surpassed me when it comes to physical work...now to see how much you guys have picked up on chakra on your own."

My eyes widened...she isn't going to give us a break is she?

"Nope!" she said reading my mind.

"I have told you both what the basics of chakra are...and I have assumed you have at least tried to harness it?"

'No...' I thought but I nodded anyway.

"Okay; Aya, try and create a ball of chakra while Jesse takes a break."

'YAY!' I thought and just sat down on the ground leaning against a tree.

I watched as Aya concentrated and held her hand out to a tree. A blue ball formed there spinning fast to the right as she pressed it into the tree. The small maybe thirty year old tree spit in half and fell.

"Shit!" she said jumping back fast as it fell.

"Good job...how'd you know to do that?"

"I watched the show once and I saw a tall guy with Naruto trying to teach him how to do this...I remembered it and tried to do it myself...it worked," she smiled and I just sighed.

"Ha, miss photo-graphic memory! You learned something indirectly from Jiraiya!" I laughed as she turned to me.

"Yeah, him," she said unenthusiastic.

I shook my head...she'd never understand my obsession...I mean the characters and their techniques are amazing and so...diverse...And to watch it in real life…A dream come true…though she did have her own anime related obsessions…

"Okay…now your turn Jessi," I sighed…I hope I don't screw this up…

Getting to my feet I slowly walked towards our sensei.

"Make an orb of chakra in your hands," I nodded…that shouldn't be too hard…

Holding out my right hand I concentrated on my inner self, opening my eyes I saw with joy, a ball of chakra spinning counter-clockwise.

Suddenly it blew up and I felt myself hit a tree.

"Damn it!" I hissed as I sat up.

"It seems you have bad chakra control…odd I thought it'd be Aya with bad control being her temper…"

I giggled…Aya had gone off on the poor woman countless times…and let me tell you, she is scary when she's mad.

"Yeah, well even if she has a temper she knows how to control it…when need be" I said.

"But Jessi doesn't, she is harder to bring to her boiling point but there is very little you can do to stop her," Aya said.

"Your one to talk, you can control your anger, I will give you that, but I have only seen a quarter of your 'true angry' and do you remember how we got you to calm down? We had to knock you out, which was no easy thing; being we had to have a black belt in jujitsu hit a pressure point…"

"Yeah…well…" she turned red slightly…she was easy to embarrass at times…others she was shameless…

"Well, we will have to teach you how to center yourself, once you got that chakra control shall be easy.

**Five months later…**

**(I know, I know but these parts don't mean anything, once we get after this part the story shall REALLY begin…)**

Needless to say…I can't center myself. Not completely anyway.

Suki called me an oddity because although I couldn't use chakra based attacks I can do other things, like healings, walking on water and so on, if it wasn't attacked based I can use it.

"It is because you're a major pacifist, your subconscious makes you blow yourself up because you hate the thought of hurting others….I bet if you _needed _to you'd be able to but since you don't need to you can't…"

I nodded, "the same goes for you, you love to fight but healing isn't your thing," I giggled thinking of the time she burnt herself trying to heal a small cut, "if you need to heal someone you could."

We smiled at one another, we were like yin and yang, and we balanced each other out and comforted the other when need be.

"You two are the fastest learners I think I have ever heard of let alone met," we turned to Suki, "There is nothing I can teach you now, you both long ago surpassed me. It makes me proud to know I have taught two people, let alone girls, who knew little to nothing about our world, enough to be very powerful ninja."

We looked at each other before bowing to the woman we had lived with for the last seven months and bowed our heads.

"Thank you, so much, we know you have tried to send us home in every way you could, and when that didn't work you trained us even harder to be able to survive here in this world, we owe you our lives," I looked at Aya, she could be so…formal when she wanted to be…it contrasted with her normal attitude…maybe that's why she is close enough to me to be my sister?

"You have given us the skills to live here and have told us things even I didn't know, thank you Suki-sensei."

"Both of you are very deep people with many layers of knowledge, I am the one privileged to have trained and known you. But now you must leave and create your own paths, my job was to get you ready, and now you are,"

We nodded, "We will leave today being we have nothing to take with us-" Aya started.

"Shall we see you again after we leave?" I finished.

"I do not know, if fate allows I would love to see you again," she smiled.

"Come on, let's pack, we should eat and leave before dark, from what we have learned Konoha is west of here, maybe we'll run into the characters?"

I smiled and was happy to know the look of it kind of freaked Aya out, "Okay!"

**Okay first chapter done, in the next chapter they will leave Suki's house and meet some of the characters? Comment on who you want her to meet first, The Konoha people or the Akatsuki?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well since I haven't gotten any review yet, only alerts, I decided to post chapter two to see if anything changes. Here it is. Oh and for this story's sake please pretend everyone speaks English, no Japanese besides names…hehe THEY GOT STUCK IN THE DUBED VERSION. :D Oh and A WARNING NOW SOME CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR IT!**

**Aya's POV**

It only took us a few minutes to get what little we had together and we were about to head out.

"Wait Aya, Jessi, I forgot, I wanted to give you both something!" I turned hearing her call my name but Jessi seemed oblivious, obviously too caught up in her fantasies of meeting the characters, to hear Suki's call.

Rolling my eyes I turned on my heel grabbing Jessi's arm and spinning her with me.

"What do you have for us?" I asked as Jessi tried, much to my amusement, to get her equilibrium back.

"I have gear for you both, I wouldn't like you to going out into our world looking like normal people, you need to look like the ninja I have trained you to be!" she seemed both exited and sad.

Jessi, who had caught up with the conversation smiled at the thought of being in ninja gear.

We both nodded at her and she lead us back into the house.

Leading us into her room, which we had never really been in, she motioned towards a cabinet towards the back end of the room, "since I saw both of you way back then, I devised a large array of clothing that I saw the two of you wearing. There is a lot of clothing to choose from," she waved her hand out as she pulled open the door, " this is everything you can pick from, there is a lot but after knowing you both I find you won't like all of it. Choose your favorites that you shall wear every day and then I will help you…finish…the outfit."

We both looked at her a smiling playing on Jessi's lips, a more devious one on mine…She had picked up on our speech…

Looking to Jessi for confirmation that we were going to take another one of Suki's many things that she might need…I hated taking things from people.

"Why can't we go in this, our training gear? It's not like we are going to run into anybody anytime soon."

"Because, Aya, I would prefer if you were comfortable and plus, you are ninja's now, though not trained through an academy you are probably the strongest people I have ever seen, and I use to be a jonin level examiner before I had my 'sight' I have seen many, many people try and reach high levels of ninja skills but never have I met two who excelled so rapidly. Though that doesn't mean there isn't more to learn, just that you have learned to the best of my ability of what I can teach you. That being said I want you to wear these cloths and be ready to face the world as the no-classified ninja you are."

'Did she just give us a pep talk?' I thought silently but giggled lightly in amusement as Jessi shot straight for the cloths. Mind you she hate shopping and looking for cloths but we have similar tastes (when it comes to cloths most of the time) and she wanted to get to it first.

Sighing I just nodded to Suki who left the room and then walked over to the closet Jessi was now raiding.

"What's up with you?"

"I want to look my best when we meet the characters!" she said excitedly, "I mean come on some of them are really good looking, even if there were only anime characters, and I don't want to look like some commoner!"

"Haruhi," I said thinking of Ouran High school host club.

"Really, Aya?" I just smirked as we looked through the cloths.

Picking out the ones we liked we each went to a separate bathroom, which there was two one guest and one in Suki's quarters, and tried them on.

**Jessi's POV**

Walking out I smiled as I saw Aya's outfit, it matched her to a dot. She wore elbow high gloves that wrapped around her middle finger, a vest that came off of one shoulder and had three strings of handing cloth on the bottom with only belt like straps connecting the front to the back, underneath that was a sleeveless fishnet shirt. She wore a one sides skirt that on the left side would have shown everything if she hadn't been wearing wrapping-like shorts from her hip to her knees she wore more fishnet before meeting ninja sandals with a small heel. She had placed part of her, long as hell, red hair in a high ponytail, two black ribbons flowing down from said ponytail, while the other three quarters fell down in their normal wave to her knees.

'Well…I always did say she was ninja material,' I thought laughing lightly at the double meaning.

**Aya's POV**

Hearing a very familiar snicker I looked up to see Jessi standing there, her hand covering her lips in a attempt to hide her laughter.

Glancing over her I decided that she looked really…ninja-y…at least for her being she was a pacifist. Her hair for once, was down, the long black hair reaching her middle back. She wore short cuffed gloves that met wrappings that…well wrapped up to her upper arm ending for about three inches before seeing a military-like vest that had a zipper down the middle. She wore a skirt that ended mid-thigh and everything below that was again covered by wrappings before meeting knee high open toed boots.

"Nice look on you, Miss. I hate skirts," I said jokingly and smiled as she glared at me.

"Your one to talk," she said.

"Touché," I said laughing as she glared at me. She hated it when I spoke another language.

"Bonjour, ca va bein, et tu?" she glared even more at me and I laughed louder.

"I hate you," she bit out.

"Love you too sissy," I said and hugged her and she hugged me back.

"I do hate that your taller than me, you know that?" she said once we pulled away from are sisterly love moment.

"Ehh, not my fault so this time you can't blame me," she just rolled her eyes.

"Girls! Good to see your dressed. I have packed some necessities in a bag for each of you. Aya since you can handle more weight this one it yours," she handed me a bag that had to be thirty pounds, "and here is yours Jessi."

She grabbed the bag and placed it on her back and I followed suit.

After saying final goodbyes we left.

**Week later Jessi's POV**

I sighed in pleasure as Aya got a fire going…it was cold here at night!

"Its winter get used to it," I glanced up at Aya as she cooked fish over a fire not even looking at me. 'Stupid mind reader.'

Suddenly a supper hot fish was thrust into my face, "dinner," she cherped and I growled at her and drabbed the skewer it was on.

Biting in I immediately pulled back, "Hot, hot, hot."

"No," Aya said and bit into her food ignoring the heat.

"Insane," I shook my head at her.

"Just figure that out?" she said jokingly.

Once we finished I pulled out our sleeping bags…or they were similar to sleepingbags.

"You sleep first. I will keep watch," Aya said before I could ask.

"You have barely slept for days, you sure?" she gave me a look.

"Would you rather I pull one of my twelve hour naps?"

"No," I said quickly.

"Then don't complain, plus I am fine, I don't need much sleep to function, don't get me wrong I love to sleep but I work just as well on four hours sleep compared to eight."

"Not the point," I said, "it isn't healthy."

"When have I ever been 'healthy' besides staying in shape? Have you seen how much I can eat?"

I laughed, "unfortunately yes I have, and your right, healthy is definitely not in your dictionary…All right fine, I will sleep first but wake me up in two hours," I said.

"Yes daughter," she said.

"Good, night Mommy!" I joked back before settling down in my make-shift bed.

"Morning sunshine, the earth…Naruto-verse says hello!" I cheerful voice entered my thoughts and I sprung up aiming to hit the violator.

Suddenly a tight hand wrapped around my wrist stopping my movement.

"Huh?" I said and as my senses started to come back I noticed I almost hit Aya in the face.

"And you say I am bad," she said.

"You are. You broke your brother's jaw once when he woke you up. I was there! And it was with your left hand!"

"Yeah…well he learned his lesson," she said sheepishly.

"Uh huh." Glancing at the sky I glared at her, it was starting to lighten.

"What?"

"TWO HOURS! NOT FIVE!" I snapped and she just shrugged.

"time flies when your minds in the past," she said, "I went for a short jog about half an hour ago and found a pack of wolves…they were so cute!"

I glared at her before pointing at her sleeping bag that hadn't changed positions since I fell asleep.

"Go to bed! And why the hell aren't you freezing?"

"I have a good temperature endurance, plus I was moving the who time and the fire was going," she said as she slid into the sleeping bag.

I woke her up after four hours of halfway dozing off…how did she do it?

Her eyes flashed open and her hand made its way around my throat before she looked me in the eye, "you really need a better way to wake me up without shaking me."

"You don't say!" I said.

Cleaning up our small campsite Aya smothered the fire and we picked up are now much lighter bags and started walking.

"Stop!" I halted as Aya surveyed the area.

"Don't you know it isn't right to spy on people?" Aya called out looking at the top of one tree, "and tell that apprentice of yours he needs to work on his blending skills."

'Huh?' Suddenly a flash of white filled my vision before I saw who was in front of me.

'J…Jiraya…' I thought and turned to see Naruto jump down from a tree…right beside me.

"What are you talking about blending skills?" Naruto's voice was much, much smoother that the voice actor playing him ever pulled off and…we he wasn't bad looking.

"You stick out like a sore thumb," Aya said simply, "your chakra level is high but hardly concealed and your breathing was too rough to come from anything other than a human. Next time coil your chakra around you like a blanket, a second skin if you will, do that and not only will it be harder to detect you can also run chakra currents along your skin," Aya said simply as she help out her arm and electric blue waves ran across the skin of her arm, "if you can control you chakra well enough it can be a defense maneuver you won't have to think about, like walking on water."

Suki had taught us that technique half way into our chakra training. I had more control over how to use it but Aya was able to put more power out with it. I also couldn't sense Chakra signatures as well as she could…but she always was able to pick up the little things, in doing so she missed the big picture a lot of the time.

"Wow…Cool!" Naruto said as Jiraya looked on interested.

"Who taught you that? You don't seem to be Ninja."

"Our sensei, and we are but for ourselves, we don't have a village so becoming an official ninja would unintentionally tie us down somewhere and being we haven't been here very long we decided to travel till we found a place we liked," I said.

"But we couldn't just wander so we found our sensei who taught us everything she knew," Aya finished then turned to me, "we just had a twin moment there."

"Yes we did," I said and the first thing that popped into my head was the Weasley twins…Damn Harry Potter books.

"So where are you from then?" Naruto asked and I almost swooned at his voice…the voice actor had it so wrong, although Naruto wasn't someone I'd be into he had a hot voice.

"A place we don't think we will ever get back to. It's called California, and it's extremely different than anything you have here…" Aya said simply and I felt home sickness wash through me.

"Why can't you go back?"

"We don't know how. It's not just traveling from one place to another, as far as we know there is no other way to get back than create what sent us here in the first place and we don't know exactly what all of it was that sent us here…so we are stuck."

"Oh…I am sorry," Naruto said.

"It is fine, we have gotten used to it in the last what…seven months?"

"Something like that," I said.

"Anyway, my name is Aya and this is Jessi, nice to meet you."

"I am Jiraya and this is my apprentice, like you pointed out, Naruto."

"Nice to meet you both, why are you in the wilderness?" I already knew but I wasn't going to tell them that.

"Training so I can get my friend Sasuke to come back home," Naruto seemed sad at the mention of Sasuke.

"Well Naruto, here is a tip from me to you, when you see him again don't hold back, for any reason. He is your friend but you can't go easy on him because of that. Another thing is you seem to rely on your chakra more than necessary. Your chakra is part of you; it won't fail you as long as you believe in yourself. With that being said learn more physical things, dodge better and learn your surroundings like they are a part of you, know them like you know your reflection; once you've managed that you can tell slight differences in things when people use illusions and you can call them out on it." Aya said.

"Another thing is listening to your masters and friends. No one can teach you things better than those close to you. If your friend knows how to do something you don't ask for help, don't be stubborn. Don't be over emotional either, you as well as some people I know," wink, "run purely on their emotions and for some who have good emotional control it works, for others though it can be their down fall. Know how to reign in your feelings while fighting, don't hide them or push them away, just make sure they don't rule you." I said.

"You both seem to know a lot," Jiraya said.

"Yeah, well I am new to this, but Aya's been a fighter her whole life, she knows quite a bit on how the mind works and it rubbed off on me."

"Yeah, yeah Miss. Therapist," Aya said and I laughed.

"Sure Miss. Female Dr. Phil," I laughed as she glared at me.

"Anyway, basically Naruto, trust yourself and those you know well, yet at the same time don't get to responsive. When an enemy sees you reacting to seeing a friend hurt, they will only hurt your friend more to rile you up. That doesn't mean don't care, just don't go jumping in irrationally."

"Aya…how'd we get into this conversation?" I asked as she finished.

"I don't know…it's us who cares?"

I just rolled my eyes before looking at Naruto, "and most of all don't try and skip over important skills your sensei will try and teach you, some you won't be able to pick up on, but others will be as easy as breathing." I said to him to see him nod.

"How do you both know so much about me?"

"Word goes around," I covered quickly, "in some of the villages we passed some people were talking about Konoha and they mentioned a Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi. We assumed that was your group?"

He nodded and I spoke again, "we heard about the major workings of Konoha and the places around it. Though it is not much we have heard a bit of your story, as well as yours Jiraya."

Suddenly I realized it was starting to get dark I turned to Aya who was staring at the sky.

"Well…Today passed fast."

"You don't say," I cocked my head to the side and I put a fake bewildered look on my face.

She pushed my head back up right with one finger and just looked at me, "Dork."

"You have to be one to know one."

"Never said I wasn't a dork now did I?" she said.

"Well boys we better get going, it's getting dark, maybe we'll meet again?" I said and Naruto smiled happily while Jiraya just nodded his head and we went separate ways.

As soon as I thought they were out of sight I started to scream and smiled at the same time.

"Go scream in the corner you have fifteen seconds."

I moved over there and started screaming incoherent words…and I was the one screaming them…sad.

Finally I was finished and I walked back to her.

"Better now?" she asked her voice holding a teasing quality.

"Yes…Naruto's voice actor put him to shame," I said.

"Yep, as did the artist…if he's good looking I wonder what the good looking guys look like." Aya said her tone light as if thinking back to all the characters she knew deciphering which were cute and/or hot.

I smirked and nodded Oh my god…Sasori…


	3. Chapter 3

**Aya's POV**

**Pretend when the girls came their language turned from English to Japanese but not all of their writing did…haha like as glitch…my story my rules :D**

I yawned as I waited in a tree for Jessi to return. Three months since our run in with Naruto and almost nothing has happened…life is so bland.

"_I will only be thirty minutes!" she had said "I just want to check out the village and you won't come with me! I need to be around people…since we can't go home any more, but you seem to be fine! I don't get it don't you miss home?" I hadn't replied and she just rolled her eyes and left the clearing._

It's not that I didn't miss home; didn't miss my old life, it's just that since I was little I had to be the strongest, mentally, physically and emotionally. It kept me together when everything fell apart around me, and because of that people always looked at me for guidance thinking I had some magical way to block things out…I didn't…I just didn't look back on things…and I blocked things out of my mind…

Plus I didn't want to go…Small villages were boring…so here I was, in a tree…bored. Ironic.

'Damn you world!' I thought as I relaxed into the hard wood of the oak-like tree I was sitting in falling into a light sleep.

"AYA!" I jumped down as Jessi ran into the clearing rubbing my eyes.

"What?" I asked wondering what got her so…hyped up.

"THE VILLAGE IS UNDER ATTACK!" I raised an eyebrow at the fact she was panting.

"Ok let's go before people get hurt…." I said and she nodded.

"Well….lead the way I don't know where it is!" she nodded and ran.

We slid into the village taking in the flaming houses.

My eyes scanned the clearing my eyes landing on a group of bandits who held a woman in the air by her throat.

I pulled a kunai out of my waist band and through it. It hit the guys shoulder forcing him to drop her and Jessi caught the young woman.

"How dare you attack a helpless village?" Jessi raged and I wondered if I would have to stop her from killing the unknowing men, which was quite interesting being she was the one who hated fighting.

"Jessi, calm yourself, you know as well as I do that it wouldn't matter what village they attacked," I stepped next to her and grabbed the lady and shooing her away to join the villagers who had run into the forest.

"Who are you women?" the tallest, fattest, man asked.

"People you don't want to mess with, now leave with your lives or stay and lose them," she said voice dangerously low.

"Oh really?"

"Jessi, I know it isn't often you are mad enough to kill but I need you to calm down," I whispered to her as the men smirked and took step towards us, "you need to think not be on a rampage."

She nodded as the men launched themselves at us.

I ducked under one and kicked him in the side, sending him into a tree. I looked over briefly as Jessi strategically made the men attack themselves.

'So the pacifist has her moments,' I thought as I sliced a guy across his face, 'that's going to leave a mark!'

Not exactly paying attention the biggest man grabbed my hair, doing so ripping the band that held it up, and threw me into a wall.

I coughed to get my breathing back; I looked up to see Jessi punch the guy in the jaw. Standing up I helped her knock each and every one out.

"I can't believe you actually hit him!" I smiled before looking at the ground. There was a bunch of blank ninja headbands littering the floor. I reached down and picked two up. Tying one around my upper arm then tying one around Jessi's leg, above her knee.

"What are you doing!" she asked as I tied it tightly.

"We can say we are Ninja's from no village, it's the truth is it not?" I asked as I fixed mine and stood.

She rolled her eyes and looked up before she started to choke.

"Aka…Aka…Aka?" she said looking over me her eyes wide.

"Aka? What?"

She grabbed my shoulders and started to turn me around.

"What happened here?" a child-ish voice came from behind me.

I turned this time, not fighting Jessi, to see a guy of about 5'11 walking towards us with another…man…by his side.

The first guy was tall wearing a long black cloak with red clouds on it and an orange mask with only one eye hole. The other…guy…was also wearing the same cloak but his face was half black half white and he had a Venus flytrap thingy around his head.

"Tobi and Zetsu," I said lightly, remembering the two Akatsuki members.

She nodded and I looked up.

"We knocked out bandits attacking this village, what's it to you?"

"Aya!" Jessi screeched from beside me and I glanced at her.

"We were sent by our leader to get girl supplies for the female in our group!" Tobi said excitedly before calming a bit, "unfortunately we don't know what he meant…so we came here to ask!"

"But…isn't that a little…I don't know…stupid…your S-rank criminals…People would recognize you…"

The plant guy, Zetsu, looked at me, "yes but this is a small village and it's far away we'd doubt they would." The white side said, **"Plus if they said anything we'd eat them!"** The black half finished.

I nodded and looked at Jessi whom was still frozen to the spot.

"I guess we should help them and get out of here ourselves…Don't-cha think?"

She gave me a wide eyed stare. I raised my hand and brought it down, pretty hard, on her head.

"Snap out of it!"

**Jessi's POV**

I shook my head and glared at her, "What was that for!"

"You needed to snap out of it…so I took it upon myself to make sure you did!"

I glared at her before glancing at the Akatsuki who were now only feet from us…Zetsu closer to me.

'Don't eat me!' I thought as he glanced at me and I felt Aya jab me in the ribs.

"Think they are cosplay not people…Cosplay!" I nodded and she then looked at them.

"So…girl supplies…" Aya said, "Why didn't she come to get them herself?"

"We were coming this way anyway…and she seemed like she was having trouble controlling her pain, so we took it upon ourselves to help her!"

Aya and I started to choke at what he just said and glancing at Zetsu he was also having a hard time while Tobi himself seemed unfazed by what he had just implied.

"Hmm…so you need pain killers and some other stuff…we can help with that!"

"NO! I don't want to kill leader-sama!"

"Uh…Aya meant medicine to take away her pain…" I corrected while chocking.

"But she likes leader-sama! I don't want to take him away from her!"

"PAIN! Not PEIN!" Aya sounded them out noting the slight pronunciation differences, "take away her PAIN. Not her PEIN!"

"OHH!" Tobi said.

I watched as the black Zetsu started to say something but the white side's hand clamped over their mouth.

Aya chuckled next to me and I rolled my eyes.

"I still have some Ibuprofen from home…you were right I am glad we saved it…I also have those pads Suki gave us…I think that'll do right?" Aya looked at me.

"Yeah…Wait you actually saved the Ibuprofen! I thought you said I used it all!"

"I said that so we could save it…hey don't get mad at me at least I listened to you…" I glared at her and she chuckled.

I then looked at them secretly glad at myself for not glomping***** them…or running away screaming.

"Uh…follow me I guess…I left our supplies at our camp site so…" Aya trailed off before heading to the east. I quickly caught up to her as she ninja jumped.

Seconds after we landed in our clearing Tobi and Zetsu were here as well.

"Found them!" Aya said and I looked at her as she successfully pulled out the needed items. She then turned and walked towards Tobi.

'She is insane…officially!' I thought.

"Here, give these to k-the girl member of your group, they'll help," she said handing him a pouch and a bottle.

"CANDY!" Tobi ripped the lid off of the Ibuprofen, about to pour the contents down his throat.

Aya moved quickly, thank god, and kicked the bottle into the air **(the gravity holding the pills in the bottle) **and caught it before grabbing the lid out of Tobi's hand and replacing it.

"Bad, Tobi! That's the medicine! And it could have hurt you to ingest the whole bottle!" Aya snapped at him.

"But they look like candy!" Tobi said trying to defend himself.

"Okay I will give them to Zetsu then-" looking at the guy in question, the black side was licking his lips while the white side just smiled, "never mind then…maybe we should give them to her…"

'Okay how does he move his mouth differently from one side to another?' I thought before catching what Aya just said.

"What?"

'You want to meet the Akatsuki anyway, who cares?' she mouthed to me.

"OKAY! By the way my name is Tobi and this is Zetsu!" Tobi sounded so gleeful.

"Well this is Jessi," she motioned to me, "and I am Aya."

"Cool! Well we better get back to the base to give this stuff to Konan! Follow us!"

"Tobi, is it a good idea to bring people to the base?" white Zetsu asked, **"Because if not I won't be the one in trouble and if leader kills you I will eat you"**

'Yep Zetsu alright,' I thought jumping from tree to tree behind them, "Aya, is it smart to be doing this?"

"Nope," she said simply, "but since we're here might as well go with the flow, neh?" I rolled my eyes and I jumped between two tree limbs.

After about twenty minutes we came upon a clearing with a building …with eight people standing in front of it.

"Fuck!" I hear Aya curse and I couldn't agree more.

Landing behind Tobi and Zetsu, **(more behind Tobi than anything though) **we waited for Pein to say something.

"Tobi, Zetsu, why did you bring two…girls with you?" I swooned, on the inside, at Pein's voice. I was too afraid to look at any of the members so my eyes settled on Tobi's back.

"Aya-Chan and Jessi-Chan helped Tobi find medicine for Konan-Chan!" Tobi said, not afraid of Pein at all…**(A/N SPOIER, there will be a bunch of Tobi spoilers so if you don't want to know then I am sorry) **and he didn't have a reason to be being he was the leader behind the scenes.

"Hn," I felt more than heard Aya giggle from beside me and I elbowed her in the ribs.

"What was that for?" she asked, obviously not caring who was around us.

"Shh!" I growled and she just rolled her eyes and flipped her hair over her shoulder, the length obviously bugging her after having it up in a pony for months on end.

I watched as she pulled the ibuprofen out of her vest pocket and snatched the pouch from Tobi's hands, which were swinging behind him, before moving out from behind them.

"Fearless and officially insane!" I whispered as she stepped into the view of the rest of the Akatsuki. I looked around Tobi and was mentally shouting at myself only to look at Aya.

**Aya's POV**

'I am insane, I am insane, I am insane!' coursed through my mind. Nope I am not fearless…I am just stupid and confront said fears whenever they appear…

"You are pms-ing?" I asked directly to Konan ignoring the others. Meaning nine guys and Jessi.

She gave me a weird look and I face-palmed, "sorry…wrong terms…uh…menstrual issues?"

Her eyes widened and she gave me a look, "again sorry, only way to phrase it…"

She walked towards me and I watched as all the guys in the group, besides Pein **(Hmm I wonder why XD)**, looked at us in interest obviously not knowing what I meant.

'Weren't they taught about girls in school- oh…yeah…wrong world idiot' I hounded myself.

"Here, this is Ibuprofen a pain killer-damnnit…Medicine for your problem and here are some pads just in case…we didn't know what you needed so we brought the basics. The medicine is like nothing you have around here so you'll have to read the bottle," I glanced at the bottle…it was in English…fuck. We had noticed when we got here we suddenly became bi-lingual, and only some of our written items adapted to the language change…meaning the bottle was still in English.

"Uh…two pills every six hours or as directed by your doctor, do not take with alcohol or if you are pregnant or at risk of becoming pregnant, stop use if pain gets worse or last for more than ten days of if new symptoms occur- you know what, I am going to stop reading this it doesn't apply anyway," I said after reading the label directly "anyway…two pills every few hours…there are only about thirty left so I would suggest using them sparingly since there is no way for us to get more for you…though I would again suggest that you only take one to start with so your body can adjust," I let out a breath.

She was snickering lightly at the whole pain-thing and I joined in as well as Jessi from behind Tobi.

"Tobi, can you move out of Jessi's way, I know its rude of me to ask but I doubt she'll move herself so…"

**Jessi's POV**

"Sure Aya-Chan!"

I grabbed the back of his Akatsuki cloak, 'don't let go, don't let go, don't let go!'

He turned and poked me and in my shock I released him, 'DAMN IT!'

I turned and glared at Aya…and then froze. A few feet behind her was Sasori and Deidara.

Aya smirked and mouthed 'haha!'

"Aya!" I hissed finally getting words to come back to me as I focused on her instead of my Sasori….'WAIT MY SASORI? WHAT?'

"Y-yes?" she was giggling and I felt the need to whip it off her face.

I stomped the ground and it lifted up, launching her up into the air.

"Eke!" she gasped and latched onto a pine tree…about fifty feet, if not more, in the air.

"Wow…I send you that high? And doesn't that hurt, latching onto a pine tree?" she jumped off and landed in a cat like fashion before standing brushing the pine needles off of her.

"No, it felt like I grabbed a cloud!" she hissed rubbing the indents on her arms left from the needles.

"How'd you land like that from so high up?" I asked.

"I don't know the body just reacts when its mad, don't you think?"

I nodded before turning to the Akatsuki, most who were watching in amusement before seeing Tobi.

"Tobi, can I hide behind you?"

"Sure," he was standing protectively in front of me in less than a second, "but Aya-Chan can't be that scary."

"Do you know that for a fact Tobi_-Chan_?" she said her voice sugary sweet…and scary as hell. She let some of her chakra free; about the amount of a Chūnin, the fierceness of her chakra didn't faze Tobi.

"Yep, Aya-Chan doesn't look like she could hurt a fly!" I just started laughing from behind him, "what?"

"Can't you feel her chakra?" I asked as I moved out from behind him knowing I was no longer in trouble.

"Of course it's not that much!" I again chuckled knowing she was still suppressing some of her chakra, as was I but that's beside the point.

She released even more of her chakra, raising her level amount to that of a low Jōnin, making Tobi step back a little.

"Tobi didn't see that one coming! Aya-Chan is a Jōnin!" he said still not realizing that Aya wanted to kill him…lucky for him though because I knew she wouldn't kill him…this early.

"So is Jessi, but that's beside the point, what do you mean I can't hurt anyone?"

"Okay I am pointing out she isn't a psycho-maniac, he just hurt her pride and she wants to scare him," I said quietly to the rest of the Akatsuki.

"Still you don't look like you can hurt anyone!"

"Tobi, you know those bandits from the village? I was the one who knocked them an inch from their lives…" her tone changed to a more noting kind of voice, "Jessi helped but she's a pacifist so did most of it…so don't doubt what I can and cannot do if you don't know those said limits, because when you assume things you make an _ASS _out of _U _and _ME, understand?"_

Tobi, finally realizing the danger Aya posed, nodded, "sorry Aya-Chan, I didn't mean to offend you."

"I like this girl, she shut Tobi up without even touching him!" Deidara said, "I want to learn how to do that! I can't believe she actually scared him!"

I turn to Deidara, not letting my eyes stay to long on Sasori, "Yeah, and she was just angered a bit there, it's a lot worse when she's just a bit mad…to say the least she not one to piss off."

"Hey, you're one to talk, you can be just as bad as me-"

"-When you're having a good day," I finished.

She glared, "shut up. Anyway, we should probably get back to the village and help rebuild it…we…well I kind of messed it up even more when fighting those guys. I mean we have nothing better to do." She shrugged.

"Didn't you break a wall?" I asked and she glared…again.

**Itachi's POV (THE WEASLE HAS ARRIVED! Squeal!)**

I looked upon the scene in interest, 'at least it's something new.'

"Your hair reminds me of an explosion. The most beautiful art!" Deidara said and I suddenly felt a headache coming on.

Suddenly the black haired girl, Jessi, jumped onto the girl from behind using her as leverage to see Deidara, "touch her hair and I will not hesitate to kill you." Her voice held a threat that even Deidara noticed.

"Calm down demon child, and when did you gain ownership of my hair?" The taller red-headed girl, Aya, asked.

"I bought it off Damien five years ago, in 8th grade," she said.

Aya moved so fast the Jessi girl almost face planted.

"DAMIEN SOLD MY HAIR! THE LITTLE CREEP!" Aya hissed her voice dripping venom, "if only I could get my hands on that stalker now!"

"Don't worry, I bought all of it before he could sell it!"

"If you weren't a sister figure to me I'd kill you too," she growled and I wondered just how dangerous this woman could be.

"Well that's a good thing for me…and luckily for him you cant reach him…he should find himself lucky."

Aya's hands twitched lightly before she sighed, "true…" she then turned back to Deidara, "and whats so special about my hair? It looks exactly like his," she then motioned to Pein not looking at him to see his raised eyebrow.

"Yeah but his hair is short and yours has more definition!" Deidara said.

"But he has-" I watched as Jessi, who was next to her, elbowed her hard in the neck.

No one noticed Pein look on with curiosity.

"What was that for?" Aya gasped getting air back into her lungs as she rubbed the spot.

"Uh…I…Wikipedia!" Jessi said the weird word and Aya looked at her for a second before it clicked.

"Huh? Wait…OH!..._**oops**_?"

"True leader's hair is very similar-"

"I own his hair too!...I mean…damn it!" Jessi then began to slam her head on Aya's shoulder.

"Ow! Go find a tree to hit your head on for your idiocy!" Aya growled obviously annoyed with getting attacked haphazardly*****.

"Stop this immediately, you two, follow us," I watched as both girls turned on their heels and looked at Pein.

**Haphazardly=in a random manner.**

**Data book Aya=** ** total: 34.5**

Ninjutsu

Taijutsu

Genjutsu

Intelligence

Strength

Speed

Stamina

Hand seals

5

5

3

5

5

4

2.5

5

**Data book Jessi=**** total: 33.5**

Ninjutsu

Taijutsu

Genjutsu

Intelligence

Strength

Speed

Stamina

Hand seals

4.5

3

5

5

4

5

3

4


	4. Chapter 4

**We are nice and decided to double update…love me yet? Konan is OOC because there has to be someone fun!**

**Previously on OOPS?**

"Stop this immediately, you two, follow us," I watched as both girls turned on their heels and looked at Pein.

* * *

><p><strong>NOW Aya's POV<strong>

I stared at Pein….well shit…I didn't know who was in more trouble me or Jessi.

'Probably you, retard! You should have thought!' my conscious said.

"Yes…Pein-sama," Jessi whispered.

"Suck up," I whispered as we followed Pein and Konan into what was obviously their office.

I watched as Jessi tried to take in every little detail of Pein's office.

"What do you know about us?" Konan asked.

'Well…that was blunt.'

"Nothing-"

"Enough," I cut her off, "most likely more than even you do."

"Aya-"

"No, lying won't help us here and you know it," I told her simply.

"And how do you know about us?" Pein now sounded curious.

"Well…that'd be a long complicated story," Jessi said before entering our story.

"So, you are both from a different world, were our lives are entertainment?" Konan asked.

"Basically," I said simply, "she knows more about the world in general," I said.

"While she just knows more about your dea-lifes," Jessi caught herself.

Pein looked as if he was contemplating something, "prove what you're saying is true."

Jessi looked at me as if saying 'ha, you know more about his past than I do!'

I scanned the surroundings with my aura making sure no one would overhear us.

"Well, your real name is Nagato, the body you are in now is Yahiko's as you use his body to represent the six paths of pain. Tobi is the real leader of the group and you don't have a clue who he really is…Jiraya used to be your sensei but left and soon after Danzo showed up and Yahiko died. You vowed to kill Jiraya for leaving you guys on your own…and the form you are in is the god path, better known as the Deva Path" I said, "I could go on but I doubt you'd want me too."

Pein, Konan, and Jessi stared at me.

"What?"

"I didn't know you knew that much…a lot but…well…stalker," Jessi said and I rolled my eyes.

"Being the information you both hold you have two choices. Join us or die," I looked at Pein. Well…at least he was canon.

"Well I don't want to die and," I looked at Jessi who was stalk still, "she doesn't want to die either so I guess we'll join…but on one condition."

"Are we in the position to ask for conditions?" I looked at Jessi.

"Yes," I said simply though the answer was actually no…but hey who cares?

"And what would that be that?" Pein asked his cool demeanor not slipping.

"We don't have to listen to you, we will stay with you and help you but we decided if we go on missions or not. Basically we would be only kind of members. Not full."

"And no cloaks…they're boring and would get us attacked if we had to get some things from villages," Jessi finished.

Pein raised an eyebrow, 'did he think we were going to be selfish and ask for other things? MEN!'

"Deal," he said simply then turned to Konan, "Konan, please go show them to the rooms they will be sharing. Choose whomever you think wouldn't try and attack them after finding them in their room."

"Sharing?" Jessi and I said at the same time.

"Yes, there are only enough rooms for everyone so you will have to share a room with one of the boys…each. Follow me," Konan said with a small smile on her face taking pleasure from the fact.

'Oh god,' I thought, 'what did we ever do to you?'

Jessi seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Jessi, you shall be sharing a room with Sasori, there is no bed so we'll have to get you one but there is a futon for now." Jessi nodded her eyes bigger than her fist.

I started to laugh but shoved my hand over my mouth, Jessi turned and glared at me.

"Aya, you shall share a room with Itachi…there is only one bed…" she seemed a little embarrassed.

"Haha, mine doesn't sleep!"

"So he'll just stare at you when he's bored?"

She glared.

"Uh," I looked into the room, "I will sleep on the couch. I am not stupid enough to try and steal his bed."

"Dang it!" Jessi said, "Too bad, that would have been funny!"

I glared at her, "I know where you sleep and I doubt Sasori would mind me killing you," I joked.

"Well…the boys are in the living room, follow me," we nodded and, slowly, trailed behind her.

"Boys," everyone turned, "we have two new members, you met them earlier," she then moved so they could see us.

"Where are they sleeping?"

'DAMN YOU ITACHI! YOU HAD TO BE THE ONE WHO FUCKING ASKED!' I cursed in my mind.

"Funny you asked Itachi."

I saw as Itachi sighed and obviously saw it coming, "which one am I sharing a room with?"

Sighing I raised my hand, though a bit sheepishly.

"I don't blame you," he looked at Konan "Leader would have had Konan choose where you slept."

I sighed in relief…I didn't piss him off…yay.

"And the other, Jessi is it? Where will she sleep?" Itachi asked.

"Jessi will sleep in Sasori's room," said male turned and glared at Koran and she just smirked.

"No fighting," everyone turned as Pein walked in, "understand?"

Everyone nodded, "good. Aya and Jessi are now part of our organization and they are to be treated as such, they are also very important to us being they know our future-"

"You make us sound like fortune tellers," I grumbled and he just looked at me, "what, that's what it sounds like."

He rolled his eyes…which was a cool thing to watch, and continued, "moreover they aren't from our…world…" he turned to Konan for help.

She shrugged and looked at me, I sighed, "basically we are from a world where there are no ninja, no jutsu…hell no chakra. And your whole existence was a manga…and I mean whole existence. From when you were young to when you die…"

"You know how we die?" I looked at Tobi and my eyes narrowed slightly, "we know who all of you are past, present, and future…"

"And most of the other people in this world as well…at least the important ones," Jessi said.

Pein nodded, "so I would advise you not to get on their bad sides."

"How do we know you are telling the truth, bitches?" I smiled.

"Oh I don't know…maybe because I could kill you MR. I-AM-IMMORTAL," I smirked as he raised an eyebrow.

"And how can you kill an immortal bitch?"

"Oh I don't know…you are immortal because you sacrifice to Jashin. Well cutting you into little itty bits, separating your body, and burying it would make it a little hard to sacrifice dontcha think?" again a sugary sweet tone came into my voice.

"Bitch!" he lunged at me and I ducked to the left kicking him in the stomach and dropping him. Within a half a second I was on top of his back, his scythe on the other side of the room, and he was immobile.

"Learn some respect of face the consequences. Next time I doubt it will be me just restraining you," I then jumped off of him landing beside Jessi again.

"Aya, did you have to?" Jessi asked speaking about the whole thing that just happened.

"Yep!'

"How'd you do that?" Deidara asked,

"I was on a wrestling team…ugh hand to hand combat…"

"Captain of the wrestling team, strongest girl in the USA and going into world championships…" Jessi coughed from beside me.

"Well your one to talk Ms. I am the smartest math girl in California and was going into championship for the USA. And would have won if we were still at home," I said snarky and she smirked.

She rolled her eyes and I just looked at Hidan who was glowering at me.

"What?"

"Don't do that again bitch, or I will kill you!" he growled.

"Did you not hear a word I said?" Jessi asked.

"Try I dare you; you aren't the strongest one in this room, the only thing you have over me is being immortal which I know how to defend myself on that one, also remember I have seen you fight and know what you are capable of and how you attack, go ahead, try me," I said looking straight into his purple eyes.

He glared and I just smirked and turned to Pein, "that's about it right?" he nodded a slight, slight, smirk appearing on his lips before it disappeared.

"Aya stop pissing off our housemates!" I rolled my eyes, "Aww!"

"As long as one of you can cook I will like you," Kisame said and I just laughed.

"Don't worry, we can both cook…different thinks but we can," Jessi said and Kisame smiled.

"Good, Tobi cooks like shit," he said simply.

"What! You always said Tobi was a good cook!" Tobi screeched before running out of the room.

Kisame looked where he disappeared and shrugged, "compared to the rest of us."

Jessi chuckled and I looked out the window…it was almost dark…damnnit! After a few minutes I sat down and joined in some conversation before hearing Hidan's stomach rumble.

"OKAY DINNER TIME!" I said clapping my hands together, "so tonight is Pein's night so steamed fish, stew, and salad," I stood pulling Jessi up with me and dragged her to the kitchen not caring about the weird looks from the people behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>DINNER WAS MADE<strong>

**Jessi's POV**

I called everyone into the room, besides Sasori, and placed their food in front of them. I gave a large portion of just fish to Zetsu as I walked by.

After finishing setting we sat down. Aya in between me and Itachi, I was between Konan and Aya.

It was an awkward dinner…mainly because Sasori kept glaring at the ceiling in the other room and Aya kept fidgeting because of the fact Itachi was right next to her.

Finally dinner was done because it seemed like everyone wanted to take solace in their rooms.

I watched as Itachi and Aya both walked, awkwardly, to their room.

I was choking on the inside at the sight, biting my tongue as to not make a comment.

Getting to the room I saw Sasori was already inside tinkering with something.

"Uh…Hi," I said.

"Hm." I growled lightly.

"What are you working on?" I asked sitting on the futon…'he must have pulled it out for me…'

"Hm," was his reply.

"Hm," I said back to him and he turned a smirk on his face.

"Exactly," was his one word reply before going back to his work.

I growled and shoved my face into the pillow on the bed before letting a supper high pitched scream out.

"OWW! Jessi stop that!" I heard and laughed quietly remembering that Aya had really good hearing.

Hmm…'I wonder how they're getting along…' I thought and stood and walked out of my…our room over to her's and Itachi's.

I peeked through the cracked door to see them both standing glaring at each other.

"You take the bed, I will sleep on the couch," Itachi said. 'I hope he doesn't think that will work!'

"No, this is your room so you take the bed," Aya said simply.

"My room, my rules," he used it against her…smart man, "you take the bed."

"Well in that case it's our room and I say you take the bed!"

'If only Sasuke could see this now…his brother fighting with a girl about who will sleep on the bed…he'd make a snide comment on how they could both just sleep together…hmm…'

"Why don't you sleep together on the bed?" I said backing away from the door as if I just overheard them.

"Don't act as if you weren't listening-" Aya started.

"-We both knew you were there," Itachi finished.

'Shit! They are against me!' I thought 'at least they aren't fighting…'

I opened the door fully and looked at both of them, "literally why don't you both just sleep together?" I asked then added "I mean on the bed! Not!"

I felt them both glare at me and I looked up sheepishly, "hehe?"

Aya turned to Itachi, "how about we switch off? Then neither one of us loses because we both know the others not going to give up."

"Agreed," he then turned to me and I noticed he didn't have his sharingan in place…he hadn't earlier either…Hm. 'Damnnit now I sound like Sasori!'

"What's up with the look?" Aya asked.

"Nothing," I said simply, "and you two seem to be getting along well."

I then turned on my heal and walked away, ' I wonder if they'll date…they'd be perfect for each other…and he might have a chance of stopping her when she enters rampage mode!'

I went back into our room and saw that Sasori was gone… 'He must have gone to his lab' I thought, 'maybe I can check it out sometime,' I thought the annoyance dissipating as I slipped into the cot.

Not fifteen minutes later the door opened and Sasori walked in. I rolled over and glanced at him, "welcome back," I said sarcastically.

"Hm…Since you seem to not want to sleep tell me about your 'world'," he said more than asked and I sighed before reminding myself who he was.

"It was busy and chaotic. It was never quite and we destroyed it, most of the green is gone and concrete buildings stood where trees had been. Very little nature was left and our technology is the type of stuff I bet even you never dreamed possible…it was amazing but at the same time it was very distracting. Instead of ninja academy's we had school. Imagine elementary school was an academy student, middle school, genin, High School Chūnin and college Jōnin. And a specialty school after collage Anbu. In elementary school we learned the basics on how to read, write, solve math, our history, and understand science. And that was all taught within the age five to ten. Then we entered middle school we were taught all of these things but to a higher understanding. More complex. Then high school, which was again all of these subjects to a higher understanding but you also had to learn another language and take health. In college it got more intricate. Same subjects but you could choose your classes based on what you wanted to do after graduation. And then specially schools, in which, taught you only one thing but to a degree far beyond anything else. That would be for learning to be a doctor…erm…healer or wanting to learn chemicals…poisons if you will," I explained and let out a long breath.

"And you are required to do all of that?" he seemed interested and it made me happy.

"No, you are only required to do elementary, middle, and high school. The rest is up to that specific person because by that time you are a legal adult and the government can no longer control you," I said.

"Government?"

I then went on to explain the world as I had known it before Aya and I were sent here.

* * *

><p><strong>Aya's POV (right after Jessi left the room)<strong>

I looked over at the stoic Uchiha who I had made take the bed for the first night. He sat on the edge of the bed staring at the wall.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked and he turned his dark brown eyes boring into me.

"How much do you know about us? About me?"

I regarded him silently before answering truthfully, "about you? Mostly everything that impacted you. Little things? No. But the bigger things that happened I know of well."

"So that night?"

"Yes I know about it, the truth about it," I said simply looking straight into his eyes.

"Hn," he looked off to the right for the moment before looking at me again, "what happens? Do I die?"

"You did," I answered, "but I don't plan on letting that happen as much as I plan on letting the others die. You don't deserve it so I will do anything within my power to change it."

"You don't know anything of what I deserve and don't," he said his normally emotionless voice was sharp.

"Don't I?" I said quietly, "I know more about that night than you do Itachi. You were the one to do it yes, but I know the motives behind it."

"Is it Sasuke?"

"That kills you? Technically? No. You fought him to the point where you couldn't stand up anymore. Not because of him but because of your sickness and your stubbornness on using Mangekyō sharingan. If you hadn't been fighting Sasuke you wouldn't have lost so much energy but since you were your body caved in. And you knew it, that it would happen, and you let it," I said looking into his eyes.

He nodded his head, "I wouldn't doubt it," he said simply.

"You shouldn't beat yourself up, you had to or else Tobi would have done much worse, you know it."

He looked up his eyes widening, "you know who Tobi is then?"

"He is not Madara, that is for sure…I believe he is Obito, but that's my personal idea. I plan to confront him at some point," I said simply.

He gave me a look, "you do realize he is dangerous, right?"

"No," I said sarcastically, "of course I do, I know more about him than you do. But I also know he won't blow his cover anytime soon if he can help it."

Itachi looked at me with curiosity, "you know much of us then?"

"Kinda, I didn't like the show that is what I know you from…the drawing was horrendous at first and I didn't want to see it. The art got better as the series progressed but it still bugged me…but I liked the characters, so I researched you guys, then your pasts…its creepy I know but hey, to me you guys weren't real and I was bored…" I looked to the right, "at least it's helpful neh?"

"I do not hold it against you for you did not know of our existence but you are right, it is weird."

I glared at him, "jerk," I then stuck my tongue out at him.

He chuckled, a deep rich sound and I wondered if he had in the last…well…six years.

I suddenly felt special and I smiled, it must be because I knew his past that he acted less serious around me…that or the fact we were sharing a room and he didn't want it to be awkward…either way it was nice.

"Go to sleep," he said as he stood and moved to the small bathroom in which he changed and came back, "now."

"Bosy." I said and rolled over falling asleep on the comfy couch…it definitely beat the cold hard ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? I will give you a cookie! Well…only if you want me to mail them to you but I doubt (HOPE) you don't want to give out your address so…INVISIBLE COOKIES! They taste so good you can barely tell they're there!<strong>

**Anyway hope you liked it! 0_0; should I write another chap tomorrow? You tell me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jessi's POV a few days later**

I stared at Pein's office again…we had asked to speak with him in private so we ended up here.

"What did you want to know?" Pein asked…well…more of demanded.

"When are you going after Gaara?" Aya asked bluntly.

"She means the one tail," I corrected.

"Within the next month or so why?" he looked curious.

Aya looked at me, "good thing we got here in time then…otherwise…"

"Sasori," I whispered.

"What?" I looked at Pein and made waving motions in front of me, "nothing!"

"Hn," was his reply.

"What is up with all the men here saying 'Hn'!" Aya hissed and I laughed at her.

"What Itachi does that often?"

"Whenever he is, and I quote, 'too tired to deal with a woman' or when he is just bored," she growled and I just shook my head.

"Men," I said simply, "can't live with them, can't deal with them, whatcha going to do?"

She glared and I giggled.

"Alright if that is it I have things I need to do," we both nodded and left the room.

Tobi stood there his demeanor anything but that of the hyperactive lollipop.

"Yes Obito?" I glared at Aya as she easily said this…well…whispered but still.

"How do you know?" Tobi's voice was replaced by a deeper, much more mature voice, "did your manga tell you?"

"Actually? No, I figured it out on my own. Your hair is the same, you only have your right eye, you are obviously an Uchiha because of the sharingan, you still love orange and 'Tobi' is a mixed up Obito without one 'o', shall I go on?"

"And if I wasn't Obito?" his deep voice steady.

"But you are," Aya said.

"And how do you know you are positive?"

"Because your one eye widened when I first called you Obito and your reaction proves it," Aya continued her silver eyes holding Tobi's.

"Hmm," he then turned on his heal and skipped away singing 'Tobi is a good boy!'

"Well…he is canon too…at least," Aya said.

"Yeah, I guess it could have gone worse," I said simply, "but you were an idiot."

"When aren't I?" she said simply with a shrug of her shoulders she was off to the kitchen.

After making lunch for everyone and serving it to them in their respected rooms, we returned to the living room.

"I feel like a maid," Aya said, "we cook and keep the base clean…psh…I hate house work!"

I laughed, "well…would you rather live in a pigsty?"

"Not particularly…"

"Exactly," I mumbled as I finished the food.

"I am bored!" Aya grumbled a few minutes later, "want to go check in on Sasori and Itachi?"

"Sure," I stood and yawned…I didn't sleep well thinking that Sasori was staring at me in my sleep…that being said.

"So how's sharing a room with Itachi going?" I said smugly and noticed with satisfaction that she was embarrassed,

"Well…I guess…we switch off taking the bed, it is quite annoying, but I don't really mind…I'd rather that than fight, and most likely lose, about him taking the bed."

"Wow, you two seem to get along well…do you like him?" she turned and glared.

"Shut up, and not that way," she replied.

"Yet," I coughed and she growled as we walked up to her room door.

"Itachi?"

"Come in," she smirked and opened the door. He was lounging on the bed a look of absolute boredom on his face.

"Bored?" she asked a teasing tone in her voice.

Itachi just glared lightly at her, 'yep perfect for each other!'

As if reading my thoughts, both of them glared at me.

"Anyway, we are going to see with Sasori…want to come?" I asked.

"More of bug Sasori but same difference," Aya added and I giggled.

He looked contemplating before he sat up, "I guess just to make sure you don't blow up his lab."

'Uh huh, sure' I thought as Aya voiced said words.

Aya smiled and we made our way down to Sasori's personal lab.

"Sasori?" I called through the door and an accustomed 'hmm' sounded.

Opening it I walked in, Aya and Itachi behind me.

"You brought company I see," he said not even looking up from whatever he was doing.

"Hai!" I smiled, "you don't mind do you?"

"Being it is Aya and Itachi, I don't care; just don't bring in Deidara or Tobi."

I smirked… 'Well… I will keep that in mind whenever you piss me off shall I?'

Aya nudged me with her elbow as if she heard what I had said in my mind.

"What are you doing anyway Sasori?" I asked and moved towards him.

"Don't, I am dealing with poison and unless you want to die a slow and agonizing death, stay there."

"Yes sir!" I said and moved towards the couch in the room…which I had placed earlier in the week.

"What does the poison do?" Aya asked.

"It causes the person hallucinations before slowly causing them to die, internally of course, of what they fear most. During this their body will react as if what they are imagining is happening to them truly and they will die, literally from fear," Sasori seemed to smirk.

"And if what they fear is not living?" Itachi asked and I was pleasantly surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"Like what if what that person fears most is death?" Aya asked.

"Hmm…I would guess that they would die from thoughts of everyone they cared about dying, and mentally commit suicide…it isn't finished. I have been working on it since Orochimaru was my partner."

I nodded, "I saw that one coming…it doesn't sound like an easy feat, to make a poison like that."

"It isn't, but since I am not doing anything else I thought I might as well work on it."

"You test it on people you battle with do you not?"

"I do."

"Hmm…" Aya seemed to be thinking of something before she looked at me, 'Kankuro' she mouthed.

'Ohh…shit…' I nodded telling her I got what she meant.

Setting his things down, he turned, "so what do you want?"

"We were bored…and decided to drag Itachi along!" Aya said happily.

Itachi scoffed and rolled his eyes.

'Eke! So kawaii!' I thought…if I wasn't as obsessed with Sasori I would try and steal Itachi.

"Hmm," was all the reply we got…not that I expected much.

Soon after Itachi left saying he had stuff he needed to do and Aya and I were left alone with Sasori.

'Awkward,' I thought.

"Well, we'll see you later Sasori, we're going to go piss of Hidan," Sasori turned and smirked.

"Just don't die; I don't want to be blamed."

"I take offence puppet man!" Aya said placing her hand over her heart before smiling.

"Puppet man?"

"Yes…or would you rather Pinocchio?" he glared obviously knowing what she was referring too.

"Well bye!" I said and dragged Aya out.

**Aya's POV**

I laughed at Jessi's face as we walked back to the living room.

"What?"

"Stop pissing him off, I share a room with him you know!"

I laughed, "Pay backs a bitch and I am to," I smiled and she just growled.

Looking around I noticed that Hidan and Kakuzu weren't in the room.

"Outside I'd suspect, training" I turned to see Deidara standing there.

"How'd you know who we were looking for?" Jessi asked.

"I guessed," he shrugged.

"Well, thanks Deidara!" Jessi said and I smiled before heading in back of the base.

To my surprise Deidara was right and Hidan and Kakuzu were running at each other, obviously training.

"Hiya bitches? What do you want?" Hidan asked as he landed on the ground a few feet away from us.

"We're bored…can we train with you guys?"

Hidan smirked, "why not, though I doubt you could handle us!"

"Want to bet?" Jessi was the one who spoke.

"Sure," Hidan smirked, "both of you bitches will do whatever we ask if, and when we win, for a day."

"Fine, but when you both lose you will have to follow the same rule. Deal?" I stuck my hand out and shook Hidan's "deal."

"I will take the less blood thirsty one!" Jessi said and I just laughed.

"Okay."

I pulled out a kunai and crouched a bit while Jessi pulled out a shuriken.

"Go," Hidan said and I ducked to the left as he swiped his blade at me.

**Kisame's POV**

I watched through a window as the girls decided to 'train' with Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Everyone! A show is on!" I called throughout the base and waited till they ALL arrived to show them what was happening.

"Oh no! Aya-Chan and Jessi-Chan will get hurt!" Tobi wailed and went to run outside to the girls.

"Wait," everyone turned to Pein, "I would like to see how they hold up, let us wait and see what happens," with that we all moved, silently, outside to watch the show.

Aya ducked under Hidan's scythe before jumping up and kicking him in the throat.

Hidan stumbled back coughing, "bitch!" "Ass," "Wench," "Bastard," "Whore-"

The last one got cut off as Aya jumped at him kicking his scythe out of his grip before punching him square in the jaw.

"What did you call me!" she hissed, "Bitch and wench are fine, I can deal with them, but whore is taking it too far you ungrateful, sniveling, little dick!"

'I am starting to think that her mouth can be just as bad as Hidan's…she can control it though,' I thought.

I then looked at Jessi who was having a stare of with Kakuzu, neither moving a muscle.

Suddenly kakuzu sent his arms out at her and she jumped into the air using his right hand as leverage before grabbing it and wrapping it around the other…getting his arms knotted.

"Jessi!" Aya suddenly stopped her attack on Hidan and walked over to her, "not nice," she then moved to kakuzu and quickly untied his limbs before running back at Hidan full speed.

Kakuzu growled at Jessi and sent his arms out again, faster this time, and she slid underneath them, and they went over her and, funnily enough, accidently latched onto Aya pulling her backwards.

"AHH! HEY I am not fighting you!" she hissed and the miser let her down with a barely audible 'sorry'.

"DIE BITCH!" Aya turned to see Hidan inches from her so she jumped using kakuzu's shoulders as a spring board she launched herself into the air and turned, throwing a kunai that went through Hidan's neck.

"Oh…sorry….hehe," Aya said as she landed, "I win, that would have killed you had you not been immortal!"

Hidan laughed pulling out the kunai and holding it in his hand as he ran after her.

"Aya, you'll need to chop of his head to win!" Jessi called.

"Eke!" she dodged as he sliced at her with her own kunai.

"Two can play at that game," she hissed and ducked under his arm again and grabbed his scythe. Turning around she sliced at him and, coincidentally, sliced his head clean off.

Aya, obviously not meaning to have done that, got a guilty look on her face before it became a sinister smile, "don't doubt me Hidan. And ironic, neh, slicing your head off with your own scythe…the three blades must have hurt huh?"

She then turned to Jessi; "I am about done with this, beat him so we can have our slaves Jessi!" she smiled.

"Are you're giving me permission to?"

"Yep, just don't hurt him to bad, he needs to be able to move…and stitch up Hidan. Unless you want to heal him once you're done?"

"She really thinks Jessi can take Kakuzu?" Deidara asked.

"Yes, they both seem to have the ability to be able to so I don't see why Jessi couldn't," Deidara glared at Itachi but didn't comment.

"Alright," Jessi then turned back to Kakuzu who was staring at her in question.

"I will end this now," her voice was cold before she moved forward and dodged kakuzu's arms.

Kakuzu jumped into the air and landed a few feet away from her and she just smirked, "try again," she whispered and then was on him jabbing him in the neck, her right hand glowing with healer's chakra.

"What?" Tobi started but we watched in shock as kakuzu froze before falling backwards.

She stood above him for a moment before he gasped and looked up at her, his red and green eyes wide. **(His eyes are Christmas! And he is a Jew…how does that work? *my co-writer is Jewish and told me to put this so ;p*)**

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Temporarily paralyzed your heart(s) and in turn making you pass out," she said simply, "Aya gave me the idea when we were talking about how your power works and how to be able to stop you, or someone who has similar abilities, if needed. Because I am the one that is the medical-nin only I can do it."

He nodded before standing up and looking at us, "did you know we had a crowd?"

Both girls turned and saw us staring at them, mostly in awe.

"Hehe…maybe not," Jessi said and then turned to Aya, "it's your job to keep track of the surroundings!"

"They weren't deemed dangerous to us at the moment so I bypassed them," she shrugged.

"UGH!" Jessi said before she smiled, "so you're both our slaves!"

Hidan's head growled, "The bitches cheated!"

"How?" Aya growled and I laughed, they could get along but they were also like yin and yang, in the not so good way me and Aya are.

"You didn't tell us how strong you wenches were! We went easy!"

"We really didn't know how strong we were…you guys are the first people we fought…well…unless you consider bandits," Aya shrugged, "we were trained well and that's your fault for underestimating your opponents you ass!"

"Aya is right," I turned to see Pein leaning against the wall, "neither of you should have doubted them, plus the fact that they hadn't used any jutsu's also adds to the fact that they are stronger than we thought."

Jessi smiled while Aya just nodded as if she had been expecting that answer.

"Jessi, heal Hidan, kakuzu and him shall be our slaves tomorrow!"

I laughed at Aya's attitude…she was so nice…then so evil. It was refreshing, as was Jessi's innocent but not so innocent demeanor.

"Yeah bitch, heal me," Aya kicked Hidan's head, hard, sending him across the clearing.

"Be nice, I will tolerate being called a bitch because I can be one but call Jessi one and your head will be forever my soccer ball!"

"Protective much sissy?" Jessi said laughing before walking up to Hidan's head, "ugh…so gross!"

She then picked up his head, making his eyes face in front of her before talking it to his body. Standing up his body she placed the head on and healed them back together.

"There, better?" Jessi said and the immortal nodded.

"Thanks bi-wench," he then turned to Aya, "next time you do that I sacrifice you!"

"Try, I wouldn't let you get even close to drawing a diagram," she said simply, "plus you deserved it so," she shrugged her shoulders and let a sigh roll off her lips.

The immortal rolled his eyes before rubbing his neck muttering something about psyco-bitches and how come he had to be the one to deal with them.

Aya turned her eye landing on me.

"What are you smiling about shark-boy?"

"Who are you calling shark boy lava-girl," I countered and she growled.

"Who am I then? Jessi pouted and we laughed.

"I will like you girls, I think there will be no problem," I said simply.

"Good…Now…who's hungry?"

"I am you bitch, since you cut of my head make something I like this time!" she glared at Hidan.

"Fine, but don't call me bitch when you ask for something, because next time you won't get it!"

Then the girls went into the kitchen. I as well as Sasori, Itachi, and Deidara sat in the living room.

"So Sasori, Itachi, how is it living with the girls?" Deidara asked in a perverted tone of voice.

"You live here too, you tell me," Itachi said.

"Not what I meant and you know it," Deidara hissed at the older man, "how is it sharing a room with them?"

"Interesting; Aya is…stubborn."

"Oohhhh so you've-"

"Not that way!" Itachi hissed, "She is defiant on who gets the bed in the room."

"Why don't you put two beds in?" Deidara asked.

"There wouldn't be enough room, plus the queen bed would have to go for two twins and the couch would have to be taken out and the beds would be less than an inch apart," he finished.

"Isn't that better than fighting over it though?" I said, "Plus that way the queen can go to Sasori's room so that Jessi has a bed instead of a futon."

Itachi looked as if he were thinking about it, "I'll see."

Another hour and a half passed in silence and as delicious smells wafted into the living room more members entered until everyone was in there.

"Dinner's ready!" everyone, besides Sasori, came into the kitchen.

A bunch of plates of food were on the table.

"Well, we decided to make everyone's favorite foods. We have onigiri, spareribs, liver sashimi, flame-broiled and grilled salmon and tuna, sesame dango, steamed crab, and raw meat for Zetsu," Aya said, "enjoy!"

"It better not have cost much," kakuzu said as he sat down and dug into his liver sashimi.

"Nope, it was all stuff you guys had an excess of," Jessi said simply.

"Good," with that he didn't talk again.

"Happy Hidan?" Aya said as the immortal scarfed down his food.

"Yes," gulp, "how did you know?"

"We know a lot of things," Aya said simply as she picked up some onigiri while Jessi just smiled.

**Chapter 5! WHOT! **

**Invisible cookies go to Sasori Shiroyuki and** **the animeniacc! Thank you both for reviewing on the last chapter and thank you OragamiBlueAngel, ShnieseAce, and a guest ****(you know who you are)**** for reviewing as well! Love you guys! Don't forget to click the review button, the more review I get the faster I will update!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Lol…I don't know if I love this chapter because of what happens in it or hate it because Aya is my character- Co-writer**_

_**I think it was amazing! –Publisher/writer**_

_**Ner…well Jessi doesn't really get messed with in this chapter so you would … -Co-writer**_

_**Yeah well…its fun…and Jessi gets a kick out of it…and so do I- Publisher/writer**_

_**Whatever, here it the story to those who even read this!**_ _**Well we hope you like this –Co-writer**_

**Aya's POV**

I lounged against the couch in my…err…our room, the blanket over my lap.

'Four days…four days till they leave to the hidden sand...which also means five days till Naruto re-joins team seven and about a week or so till the battles start and…Sasori's death,' I thought, 'so much to do…to change…and so little time!'

"What are you thinking about?" I glanced up to look at Itachi who was lying on the bed seemingly asleep.

"It's like two in the morning, why are you awake?" I asked.

"Because I felt like waking up…I ask again what are you thinking about."

'Grr!' "The next couple of days is when all hell breaks loose as soon as we get the one-tail. There is a lot that needs to be changed otherwise…someone will die."

"Who?" he already knew it wasn't him.

"Sasori," I said simply, "but for obvious reasons I can't let that happen," he nodded. He…well everyone…seemed to catch on to Jessi's crush on the red-headed…boy? "So I am trying to re-think about everything that happened and led up to that point and how I can change it. All I know at this point is that Jessi can NOT be there when Sasori is supposed to die. She'll only complicate matters because she won't think and it could put her in danger…"

"Do you plan on trying to save all of us?" I looked into his obsidian eyes from across the room.

"Yes, I do" I said simply.

He gave me a look before he relaxed against the pillows of the bed, "you're thinking too hard about it. Break it down. Is anyone else fighting when he is?"

Stupid intelligent guys, "You and Kisame are," he glanced at me before nodding.

"Then make sure you and her are 'watching' my battle and slip away when she isn't looking. I will make sure she doesn't follow for as long as possible."

I smiled at him, "you know, you make yourself out to be much worse than you are," I told him, "I like your real self Itachi," before he said anything I grabbed the blanket and rolled over.

**Morning (still Aya's POV)**

Boom!

"Huh?" I woke up and looked at Itachi who was glaring at the wall to the right.

"Deidara," he growled, I looked at the time 6:17

"I will kill him!" to my surprise Jessi's voice also resounded around the base.

Walking out of the room in my pajama's (white tank top and red shorts) I saw Jessi stomping towards Deidara's room at the other side of the base in black sweat pants and tank top with pink and purple smiling bunnies on both.

'Oh. My. God.' I thought.

"What the hell are you wearing Jessi?" she turned; her angered eyes caught mine before she looked down.

"Hey wench, who knew you were gay?" I glanced at Hidan who was now walking down the hall in boxers.

"I…uh…it's the only thing I could find! And they were free…and cute! Plus they're warm!" I raised an eyebrow.

I held my arms up and motioned to myself, "free, cute, and," I motioned to my long red hair, "warm!"

"Well, my hair isn't a heater, nor is it as thick as yours!" she defended.

"Her hair isn't thick!" I looked at Hidan before grabbing my hair and slapping him with it…he flew into the wall beside him.

"See, her hair is thicker than mine…and she is fairer than I am…it makes no sense!" I just laughed at Jessi.

"When do I ever make sense?"

"Touché…" suddenly she went bipolar and got pissed and started heading towards Deidara's room, again.

"Bipolar," I said in union with Hidan…a first for sure.

I followed her and soon we were in front of the exploso's room.

"Deidara," she hissed. Deidara then opened his door. I noticed that his room was blown to smithereens and he was slightly charred.

"Huh un?" Deidara asked.

"Why are there explosions this early in the morning?" she hissed.

'Jessi is not a morning person…neither am I, but she takes the cake,' I mouthed to Hidan who had followed us.

"I was just playing around and I accidently set one off, forgive me, yeah?"

We glared in union as Hidan spoke, "well asshole, 'play' at more decent times! Even I have enough decency to not do the shit I like in the early morning."

I clapped silently for the Jashinist …he wasn't as bad as people made him out to be either…at least on a normal basis.

"Sorry, I woke up and was bored…again I am sorry un," he said frowning at our attire, "Jessi…why are you wearing that?"

"It was free okay? Stop harassing me!" she turned on her heel and ran away.

"What did I do un?" Deidara looked sad.

"She's not a morning person…at all, obviously, don't take it to heart, she'll feel bad and apologize later" I smiled then narrowed my eyes, "don't, ever, do something this early again, or I swear no one, be it Jessi, Pein, or Itachi, will stop me from destroying you. I-DO-NOT-LIKE-BEING-WOKEN-UP-AFTER-ONLY-HAVING-THREE-HOURS-OF-SLEEP! Understand?"

He nodded his eyes going wide.

"Good, now I am going back to sleep," I felt the drowsiness hit me.

'Ugh I am tired,' I thought as I yawned and walked back to our room.

By that time I was barely awake and didn't pay attention to what I was doing so I just fell on the bed.

**Itachi's POV**

I watched as Aya re-entered the room…but she seemed as if she was asleep and I watched in interest as she fell on the bed, grabbing one of the four pillows, and falling back to sleep.

I looked over at her from the other side of the bed, which I was lying in.

Did I want to wake her up and move her? No.

*sigh* I just moved and pulled the blanket over her a bit before rolling over and falling asleep.

**Couple hours later Jessi's POV**

I yawned and sat up.

Glancing at the clock I noticed that it was now 10:57.

I stretched before getting up, changing, and the walking towards Aya and Itachi's room.

I entered to see the cutest sight ever. They laid together on the bed, back to back, their hair mixed, completely content.

'AWW!' I would have said something but they looked so cute! 'I was right! They're going to get together…booyah!'

Aya then groaned, as if hearing me, and rolled into Itachi and snuggled into his back. He moved a bit so that he was more on his back than his side before moving his right arm and it fell over her waist.

I almost choked…it was amazing…and she was going to be so embarrassed when she woke up.

Suddenly I heard footsteps and turned to see Konan walking down the hall. I motioned for her to come over silently and she did with a look of confusion.

I pointed inside the room and she looked.

Her eyes widened taking in the picture…it was amazing! I pulled out a camera, which I had gotten from Deidara, and took a discrete picture.

She looked at me with shock written all over her face.

'I am not dreaming right?' she mouthed.

'Nope! Aya was too tired to know where she fell asleep and they moved into that position on their own!' I replied.

She just looked at the…couple…again before shaking her head and motioning to follow her to the living room.

I followed, silently as to not wake them up.

When we got there she looked at me, "I wasn't seeing things?"

"No…that really happened," I said simply.

"I wondered when they'd get together," we said at the same time and I laughed while she giggled lightly.

"Wow…who knew," she said while laughing.

**Aya's POV 11:34**

'So warm,' I thought snuggling closer to the heat source…wait…warm.

I opened my eyes only to send myself flying off the bed when I realized I was HUGGING Itachi in my sleep…and he was HUGGING me **back**!

He groaned and sat up and looked at me. I was flat on my back rubbing my head a bit.

"What was that?" he said simply.

"HOW'D I LAND UP IN THE BED YOU PERVERT!" he just looked at me un-amused.

"You were too tired to look where you were going and fell on the bed and I didn't want my head ripped off that early in the morning so I just let you stay there and fell back asleep," he said simply.

'How is he so…calm?'

"Oh…hehe…sorry…" I laughed sheepishly as Hidan walked in.

"Who was being a pervert? And why did you have to scream so loud bitch."

"Never mind…It was a misunderstanding…and I am loud…you should know that by now," I said standing up and looking into the hallway to find Jessi and Konan smiling knowingly.

"What did you do?" I asked them and Jessi, discreetly, held up a picture…that showed me and Itachi…snuggling….

Itachi seemed to see it too because his eyes darkened and Jessi jumped and hid behind Konan.

**Later in the day (Jessi's POV)**

'They're going to kill me someday…but that was too good to pass up,' I thought as we started to get ready to travel.

We had decided it was time for a new look so earlier in the week we separately went to a small village and got new gear.

I now wore a red tank top above a long sleeved grey turtle neck shirt that covered my hands and pants similar to jeggings in color and texture (but with more pockets…though unseen) which were held up by a dark blue belt that connected to my shuriken pouch and my blank headband still wrapped above my knee.

I waited for Aya and Deidara to come out of the base since everyone else was outside.

Deidara and Aya then walked out and I took in Aya's new outfit. She wore a dark blue thigh length stretchy dress with grey leggings as well as metal arm guards with grey arm warmers underneath them, which wrapped around her ring finger as well as her blank headband around her right bicep. I also noticed she had her hair up in a tight knot around her head to keep it off her shoulders…how she could fit all of her hair in a bun I would never know.

She smiled and said, "Yours fits…though you're going to die in the heat."

"No I won't, and yours fits too," I said denying the fact that the heat was going to kill me…but I really like this outfit.

"Uh huh…so we all ready to go?" she said looking at Pein.

"Yes you are. Do not cause too much trouble."

"Who do you think I am? I don't cause trouble," the guy just gave her the 'haha very funny' look and she sighed and turned to me "did you bring water for the trip?

"Yeah and I got Sasori to keep it in Hiruko!" I said still slightly surprised I got Sasori to agree "There is enough to last a month in the desert!"

"Me or you?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"What does that mean!" I said and she just laughed.

"Come on let's go! We have a Jinchūriki to capture!" I rolled my eyes at the blond's happy go lucky attitude…he should be glad he has us otherwise he'd get hurt!

**Hours later (Aya's POV)**

"I'm thirsty…and tired! Sasori can I have a water bottle?" I looked at Jessi as she boiled in the 105° heat.

Sasori shot a bottle out of Hiruko and she caught it.

After taking a swig and sighing she looked up and then started jumping up and down happily, "we're almost there! I can see Suna!" I looked at her like she was insane.

"Jessi, we still have a day and a half till we'll reach it," I said.

"NO! It's right there!" she cried out and started running but tripped and fell face forward into the sand which now stuck to her sweaty skin.

"Jessica! Get a grip!" I said grabbing her and shaking her a bit but she still had a dazed look in her eye.

"Sasori, another bottle please," one shot out and I caught it just to pour it on her head.

"Wow…" she looked to were 'Suna' was only to see sand.

"Exactly," I said and helped her up off the hot sand.

A few minutes passed before she looked at me, "how are you not dying either?"

"My Nana and Popo lived in Palm Desert which is 125° **(over exaggerating but ehh when I went it was 127****° for a week****)** on a good day and I would spend a few weeks there each summer remember? I am used to the heat, plus I am wearing lighter clothing," I said simply.

"You're wearing almost as much!"

"Yes, but I got mine to be made out of spider silk (no such clothing in real life…I think), which keeps you cooler in the summer and warmer in the winter…don't ask me how," I shrugged.

She stopped, "wait…your wearing spider POOP!"

"Silk is not poop!"

"It came out of its butt!"

"Silk comes out of a Silkworm's butt! It's not poop!"

"Yes it is!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!" she hissed and I smirked.

"No, it is not, you can look it up, plus it's a super strong and stretchy fabric. Plus it's not all that expensive,"

"But…but…eww!" she said a disgusted look on her face.

"You like silk though," I said.

"Yeah but….that is so weird!" she said sticking her tongue out.

I rolled my eyes, 'and she says I am immature. Ha.'

"We will stop here for the night," Sasori's voice broke through my daze…it's already night fall.

Looking around I saw Deidara was carrying an asleep Jessi on his back and when Sasori said that he fell to his knees happily.

'Was I in a daze that long?' I thought moving a bit to have my legs whine in protest, 'yep…note to self…walking in a daze is nice but it makes my legs sore…thank god we were walking in a straight path otherwise I would have walked into someone…or gotten lost…'

I sat down and rolled out sleeping bags that I had placed in a scroll laying three out before grabbing the sleeping Jessi and dropping her on one making her sit up shocked.

"Morning sunshine the night says hello!" I said as I pulled out a changing screen and changed into my night clothes before plopping down on the make-shift bed.

"Ugh, could you have woken me nicer?"

"Nope, because you got a free ride, I did not. Go change," I said while sliding into the comfy fluff filled fabric.

"Oh yeah…a few hours ago I got tired and asked Deidara for a ride!" she said happily, "you were in 'daze mode' so you didn't do anything but walk…aren't you thirsty?"

"Now that you mention it kinda- "suddenly Sasori chucked a bottle at me from within Hiruko and I barely had time to catch it before it collided with my face.

"What was that for jerk?!" I snapped

I got no answer, though I saw that coming, and opened the lid and drank all of the bottles contents in ten seconds flat.

"Thirsty?" Jessi asked as she walked back from behind the changing screen.

"No, not at all," I replied sarcastically, "now I am going to sleep see you in the morning.

**Morning Jessi's POV**

I woke up to having water dumped on my face.

"What the hell!"

"Morning sunshine the desert says hello. We need to start moving and you were sleeping like a bump on a log, I've tried to wake you for the last half an hour. We are all ready to go but you," I looked at Aya through half closed lids, she was already dressed, "so get up lazy butt!"

"Your one to talk," I said and she shrugged.

"I know."

I just shook my head and sat up rubbing my back at the same time…I got used to having a bed.

Aya just smirked at me before handing me the rest of the water bottle that she dumped on me.

"We have an hour and a half before the sun rises and about six till we reach Suna, so we better leave now when the going is still good," she laughed when I raised an eyebrow at her, "what…?"

"You're so weird. Alright im'a go change then we'll leave," I stood grabbed clothes out of the scroll Aya had put beside me.

After hanging into my clothes, minus the long sleeve *I learned my lesson* I put my night clothes away and shoved my sandals onto my feet before taking the changing screen down and putting it into the scroll as well.

"Ah, so who died yesterday from the heat?" Aya said as we started to walk and she saw my long sleeve…or lack thereof.

"No comment," she laughed.

"Told you," she said and I glared.

"Don't get a fat head," I growled.

"No; that's Hidan's job," we both laughed and I remembered why I saw this girl as my older sister…even though she was younger than me…I never did understand how she became the older one in our relationship but it worked. **(Funny thing is that Aya's muse *co-writer* is younger than me and sometimes she is the older one…but it switches depending on the situation)**

"True that, true that!"

Next stop…Suna.

**Finished! -Publisher/writer**

**Poor Aya! Though if I was in her position that would have happened to me just because of my luck…though I doubt Itachi would have been so 'nice' about me curling into him –Co-writer**

**Yeah, your luck does suck at times! Lol messing with Aya was fun though! Admit it woman! -** **Publisher/writer**

**Fine it was…do remember though, Jessi WILL HAVE HER OWN EMBARRASING MOMENT! I SWEAR IT! –Co-writer**

**Mm hmm…you're just embarrassed for Aya…lol. Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Review and you get a brownie of your choice! Plus I will update faster! :D -Publisher/writer**


	7. Chapter 7

**Opps chapter 7 is finally here! –Publisher (Jessi's muse)**

**Took long enough! -Writer (Aya's Muse)**

**Your fault, you weren't around –Publisher**

**Yeah but I have to go to school you don't so :p –writer**

**Whatever -publisher**

**Neh…so here we go! –Writer – ****Oh yeah and this chapter is mainly going to be flashbacks, (not to far back I assure you) so if that annoys you then tough shit because its important…so yeah. **

**And I have found that Pein and Konan are the most OOC in this story so far as we can tell being that they are almost never seen and stuff…well obviously the members are going to be OOC because we aren't Masashi Kishimoto and have to change his characters a bit to fit properly so yeah….**

**LOOK HERE **

**Tobi was officially verified to be OBITO UCHIHA! So he shall be called that throughout the series…but only in private…maybe.**

**Aya's POV**

'Finally!' I thought and thanked the god(s) when I saw Suna's walls.

"I am not hallucinating this time right," Jessi said sarcastically.

"Nope…well unless I am too…" I answered.

Sasori turned and glared at me from within Hiruko as his servant met us in front of the walls.

"Do you remember me?" Hiruko's voice bounced around the walls around us that were splattered with the blood of the fallen men that his 'servant' had killed for his 'master'. Ugh I hate servant master relationships…they are either nasty or messed up…or both…ugh.

"Wouldn't be much of a jutsu if he didn't," Deidara said sarcastically.

'Sarcasm wins today!' I thought as I saw Hiruko turn his head to glare at the offending blond.

"Is everything ready?" Sasori's annoyance showed even through Hiruko.

"Yes master," he bowed his head.

"Good," he then brushed past the servant and motioned with a nod for us to follow.

Doing so, we got within the wall surrounding the Village Hidden in The Sand.

'So many things change now,' I thought, 'I hope I am right, that Itachi is right. That I don't screw everything up,' I thought thinking back to the week previously when I was looking up ways to save the man…?…that Jessi was in love with. Not that she'd admit it or anything.

**Flashback (week before) night time **

"So tomorrow you distract Jessi somehow and I will see what I can look up as for how to save Sasori, you think you can do that?" I asked Itachi who was sitting on the couch, his head resting against the wall; in reality he looked as if he was sleeping but I knew better by now.

"I shall see what I can do, but shall I remind you that she would think it suspicious if, right after you leave, I suddenly try and distract her, I can only do so much without her noticing something is up," he said simply lifting his head to look at me with coal black eyes.

"Touché," he raised an eyebrow, "ugh….it means good point or we're even in French, a language from where we're from. Anyway, you are right, that would be abnormal for you….for you!" I smiled, "while Tobi is in the room bring up a topic that'd interest him as well, he'll keep her too occupied for her to realize anything was off even if there was something hugely different! You're amazing!"

"Don't flatter me," I laughed at his dry sarcasm before replying.

"I am not trying too, Mr. I-don't-like-being-complemented-unless-it-boosts-my-ego," I smiled, "what I meant was I hadn't thought of that and wouldn't have if you hadn't realized that."

"Hnn," I rolled my eyes at his standoffish manner. It was true; the guy didn't like being complemented.

"Well hnnnnnnnn to you too," I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Don't make me chop that off," I quickly closed my mouth pouting, "go to sleep woman, otherwise you'll be a zombie in the morning and I don't want to have to be the one to wake the living dead."

I glared at him, "you know, you're picking up my mannerisms quite quickly 'Tachi," I pouted even more and he rolled his eyes, "sleep Aya."

"Yes Father," I tried to roll over when suddenly I was out of bed and pinned to the wall.

"What did you call me?"

"I said nothing; I have no idea what you are talking about Itachi," I said innocently looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"That does not work on me, I had Sasuke as a younger brother," he said simply and I pouted, yet again.

"Ok, ok, I called you father. But you're treating me like a little kid, I can take care of myself you know."

He gave me the 'oh really' look and I glared.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I said nothing," he quoted and moved away from me and back to his couch.

"Jerk."

"I never denied that claim did I?" I rolled my eyes this time.

"No, you didn't. How humorous," I laughed dryly.

"Get some sleep Aya, you have work to do tomorrow and, like I said, I don't want to be the one to wake you up."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I hear you. I'll go to sleep," I sighed before getting back in bed hiding my smirk.

When I first got here he barely spoke a few words and wouldn't talk to anyone. I felt a sense of pride that he felt he could talk to me and not have to hold back anything…not that I didn't already know everything about him, but there was a difference between reading it and seeing it in action.

"Night 'Tachi," I said snuggling into the pillow.

"Sleep well," he said with little emotion but hey…he replied.

**Morning**

"Woman!" I glared at Itachi as he randomly started shaking me from across the table while Jessi and Hidan laughed.

"Stop that Itachi, or I will hurt you!"

"Woman wake up!" he shook harder.

"Stop!" I swiped at him and suddenly my hand met flesh and I was jerked awake by a very annoyed looking Itachi who had a slap mark on his face.

"Hehe….sorry," I sighed, "I kinda need to stop slapping people who shake me to wake up, next time it's going to be Pein or something and I won't get away with it."

"Who said you're getting away with it? I didn't," I smiled up at Itachi.

"Nope I did," he tried to grab me but I rolled out from under the covers and ran down the hall into the living room to see a very tired looking Jessi watching me in interest.

"What are you doing?" she asked simply rubbing her eyes.

"I slapped Itachi when he shook me to wake me up," I said, "now he's out for blood!" I ran and hid behind her just as the very man came into the room, his face bearing my hand print.

"Oh, she didn't hit you to bad, she gave me a black eye once," Jessi said simply, "shaking doesn't work with her; I mean it wakes her, sure, but you end up getting hit, slapped, or kicked in the process. Actually there is no real safe way that I know to wake her. Only her dad never faced the wrath of Aya in the morning. She'd always subconsciously miss him. Don't worry 'Tachi, it's not only you!"

"I don't think you are helping," I whispered from behind her as Itachi kept advancing.

"I know," she said all cheerily as she moved out of his way leaving me in full view, "but that isn't my problem now is it?"

"Bitch," I hissed and she just shrugged, "too tired to be offended at the moment, sorry, call me that again at a later time, I am sure I will be more responsive."

I rolled my eyes at her… 'a habit I picked up from Itachi no doubt,' I thought as the man moved towards me, 'someone, anyone!'

Suddenly a wild Tobi appeared and glomped me from behind making me fall to the ground laughing, 'my savior had come!'

"NO HURTY MY AY-IE!" he cheered and I just laughed harder and Jessi joined in.

"You're Ay-ie, as you call her, slapped me," Itachi growled.

"Well than you must have been pervy Ita-chan! Ay-ie wouldn't ever slap you unless that is the truth! You're a perv Ita-chan! Ita's a perv, Ita's a perv!"

"Uh…Tobi…I believe that Itachi'll kill you if you do that again…" I advised and watched in amusement as he nodded solemnly and kept quiet, still glomping me I might add.

"What the hell?" I glanced over to see Hidan entering the room with a…creepy smile on his face, "I always thought Itachi was a fellow pervert but to do so on a sleeping woman…tsk. Tsk."

"Uh…Hidan…whether you're immortal or not…I think 'Tachi is going to kill you," Jessi said simply to the Jashinist.

"Huh," he turned to see Itachi fuming…like all anime style, steam about to come out of his ears fuming.

"That," I pointed, "was what I woke up to…hehe…I said I was sorry."

His eyes, which by now were the blood red of the sharingan, met mine, "you slapped me, like I told you; I did **not **want to be the one to wake you up. And yet **I** had to and got slapped for it."

I looked down, "I didn't mean to hit you…I mean Jessi wasn't kidding, I broke my brother's jaw once when he tried to wake me up. You got hit less than JESSI would have had she woken me. That makes you the person I have hit the lightest in my entire life other than my dad who I have…had never hit…" I sighed, "Trust me, if I could help it I wouldn't have hit you, why do you think I try and wake up before everyone else on a normal basis. I LOVE sleep but I'd rather not hurt someone by getting that sleep if a thing came up and I was needed. Ask Jessi!"

Jessi nodded, "I am her best friend and the lightest hit I ever got was a punch straight in my eye…it hurt! My eye was swollen for two weeks!"

"Hey I said I was sorry!"

"STILL!" she gave a snort, "be glad you got a slap. She tends to…kick guys in….certain places when they wake her up….hard. Really….really hard…" she turned and looked at me, "remember Kevin? He couldn't walk for weeks and then couldn't walk straight for more than a month after that!"

By now the whole Akatsuki was watching the debate.

"I…well…I was tired, I hadn't slept in days and he waltzed in and ripped me out of bed. It was reactionary! I wouldn't ever have done that to him had I KNOWN it was him."

"Mmhmm, sure," she rolled her eyes and glanced at Itachi, "what I was trying to say is she had one of two subconscious thoughts. One: I don't want to die by kicking Itachi where it hurts most. Or two: I care to much about Itachi to kick him where it hurts most…or maybe a mixture of both."

I glared at the back of her purple and black head, 'I will get you back bitch!'

Itachi, who I noticed had an awkward face on for half a second, rolled his eyes, "food is in the kitchen, I would advise you to eat before you leave."

"WHAT! YOU'RE LEAVING ME!" I turned and put my fingers up in a cross.

"Wow demon, calm down. I am just going to do some surprise shopping, don't worry! Plus, when are you my boyfriend or something?"

"But…WHY DOES HE KNOW IT AND I DIDN'T!"

"I…uh…Told him last night when I decided to go and you were already asleep?"

"But…can I go?"

"NO!" it was quite interesting how I said it in tune with Itachi, but his wasn't as loud but just as authoritative.

"Why not?" It was addressed to Itachi, not me, 'good going smart ass, now you have to come up with a believable reason.'

"Because I would like one sane person here other than myself, plus somebody needs to babysit Hidan."

She laughed and I mentally patted Itachi on the back while thinking that he is to smart, "touché my dear Watson!"

I laughed as he looked at her confused, "don't even ask," I said simply before skipping to the kitchen to see last night's leftovers were on a dish for me.

'Aw!' I thought, 'he DOES care!'

Eating quickly I went to my room, showered and changed into my daily outfit.

"Alright, so how long are you going to be gone?" I looked at Jessi who was still in her bunny PJ's as we both walked outside.

"I don't know; I am also scouting out the nearby cities for Pein. I should be back later tonight sometime, don't worry, I am a ninja that can take care of herself."

"I know, but still, we've been together since we first got here, it'll be weird to be without you and your motherly ways."

I rolled my eyes, Jessi was the older one but I had the 'balls' in our relationship, don't get me wrong, she most definitely could take care of herself but with how she is, well it's easier for her to stay in the background, it was safer in many ways for her; emotionally and physically.

"I know, I'll be back tonight sometime, if I am not you are allowed to send Itachi to find my ass being that you're too lazy to do it yourself."

She smiled and rolled her eyes, "Okay see you soon," I smiled back and was gone.

**Jessi's POV still in Flashback**

I walked back inside and glanced at the Akatsuki members, all of which were sitting on the four couches in the living room. All of them were there, even Pein and Konan which was not common.

I looked at them all, slightly confused by all of them being in the same room.

"Uh, is this an intervention for Aya?" they looked at me slightly confused, "an intervention is when the people get together to discuss a common person in all of their lives as a way to help them, like with an alcohol addiction."

Itachi rolled his eyes much to my satisfaction and spoke, "it seems that Tobi has rounded us all as a way for us to get to know you and Aya better."

"Hmm…why not just do that when Aya's around?" I asked the man I knew as Obito but everyone else knows as Tobi wondering as to why he wanted to know more than anyone else.

"Because Ay-ie-chan is scary and Tobi thought it'd be easier to just ask you when she wasn't around. But Ay-ie never leaves, so today when she said she was leaving Tobi thought it'd be the perfect time!"

I rolled my eyes at the man/boy's reasoning; for some reason I had a feeling something else was behind it.

"Ok then, what do you guys want to know?" I looked at all of them.

"Why is Aya so fucking violent? I mean you always say shit on how she's the mother figure but she loves to kill anybody who gets in her way. It's a fucking contradiction!" I sighed at Hidan.

"Aya is like a mother bear, if she or her cubs are in danger she will attack till the danger is either running away or dead."

"So, if we're her 'cubs' why does she attack us too?" it was Deidara who spoke this time.

"A lot of the time you guys are attacking me, her main cub…and the weakest or acting stupid. And stupidity needs to learn a lesson," that was aimed at him and Hidan.

"Why is she like that though? What made her that way? You don't go and attack people for the slightest reason…well at least she doesn't," Konan said simply now joining in.

"Well, she never had a mother figure, and when she saw all the mothers at our school…err…academy she picked up some habits and figured she'd mother others instead," I replied back.

"That's not what I meant, I can understand that, but why is she aggressive to everyone she meets; at least at some point?"

"Something else she picked up, though that was because of her brother. She had to fight, to be aggressive and not back down, otherwise she probably would have died years ago."

I got nine…well ten if you split up Zetsu, looks of confusion.

"Aya's brother blames her for her mother's death. And every year since she was born, has tried to kill her in revenge on the day of her mother's death, also known as the day Aya was born," I explained quietly.

"Why would her own brother try to kill her? She didn't have any control over that," Kisame asked.

"If the person you loved most, and the person who loved you most died, whether it be on accident or not, wouldn't you want revenge?" I asked him.

"Well…not if it was like that. If it was my sibling I would get revenge in making their life hell, most defiantly, but trying to kill them? I would need a better reason."

"Well, her brother is insane. But only when it comes to her; he's really nice and sweet with everyone else but with her it's one of two things. Trying to kill her or pretending she doesn't exist, both hurt Aya very much when she was little because when her Dad was at work she was basically alone," I shrugged, "so she became someone not easily understood and probably broken under the thick skin she shows, a lot like me in that way. She took on a mother's roll because she never had one and a protector's roll because she had to become her own and decided she'd protect anyone who needed it because she'd only wish someone would so the same for her."

"What do you mean 'a lot like me' you may be a bitch, but don't seem nearly as messed up as her…in most ways," Hidan asked, truly confused which made me happy, whether or not he was a mass murdering psychopath, he was one that cared about Aya and I, even if he would never admit it.

"Just because I don't seem broken doesn't mean I am not. Aya and I are both broken in many ways, Aya physically…well most of it anyway though, she has some emotional scaring. I, however, was…am broken mentally and emotionally. My twin brother and I were abandoned right after birth and grew up till the age of ten, in many different foster homes. Most of the homes weren't ideal, all with problems that affected us in many ways. My brother Jace, more physically, I, more emotionally, both of us, however were both damaged equally when it comes to mentally though. At ten we were adopted," I spoke with no emotion in my voice because, unlike Aya, I had two choices, to act as if I don't care or break down, she could pretend she didn't care without acting stoic but that's because she learned how and I never cared to."

Everyone was shocked, I am assuming more by mine than Aya's as she had always acted differently, both Jace and I did our best to hide that we were different while Aya basked in hers because if she hadn't she probably would have more problems than she does now.

**Ending it here because we're tired…Sorry that we haven't updated in FOREVER but things have happened and well….ya.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So this chapter will also be mainly flashbacks so you can understand Aya and Jessi's phyque more.**

Continuing from last time (Jessi's POV still)

"How did you meet Aya then, if you weren't adopted till you were ten?" Itachi asked and I looked into his dark eyes.

"Well thats hard to say. But when did I really meet her as a person?" They nodded and I continued "It was a rainy day back in the first year my brother and I were adopted. We were at school...er...academy and Jace and I were getting picked on because we were new, scrawny, and had never been to public schooling before so we stayed quiet and behind everyone hoping to go unnoticed, but it never works out that way. We were always bullied and it was a very bad day, I had slipped on a water puddle and Jace went to help me up and we were surrounded; all of the other kids in grades above and below us were laughing at me and I started crying, especially when Jace shoved one of the bigger kids and was hit in the face by the one he had just knocked over and a fight ensued," I took a deep breath. "I couldn't see her but I heard a voice…"

-Flashback

"Stop it," a sharp voice punctured the violent sounds of fighting. I couldn't see through the crowd of kids but I knew the voice belonged to a girl in my class.

"Who are you to tell us what to do Williams? Gonna hurt us?" the biggest kid, around thirteen, said to the girl once she was in view. I glanced at Jace who was still being pinned by another kid.

"Don't tempt me Alec, I just might. Who are YOU to be hurting someone younger than you? Pick on someone your own size," she then moved her hands upwards into the boys chest to get him out of her face.

"Like you?" he went to swipe her feet out from under her and she dodged expertly and landed, her fist inches from his face.

"No, not like me, I am ultimately better than you Alec, although you probably wouldn't even begin to comprehend that now would you? And you're older than us, now how is that I wonder?" Her eyes darkened as she turned and grasped my hand raising me to my feet before turning and walking towards where the older boys held Jace down, "now I would advise you to let him go now or I'll deal with you all personally, okay?"

The boys quickly jumped to their feet and scampered away and she made a hissing noise to the rest of the crowd which quickly dispersed.

"Are you okay," she then leaned down and helped Jace to his feet. Surprisingly all he had suffered was a light black eye and some scrapes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he pulled away from her as soon as he was right-side up, "I didn't need your help. I would have been just fine." His voice was cold and unattached and I watched her caramel eyes darken and distaste covered her features.

" 'Cause you were taking care of that just fine kid. I just stepped in for no reason then? You could have gotten those boys off of you and made them go away all on your own? I doubt it," if Jace's voice had been cold her's defined ice.

"You're my age plus your a girl. I can do anything you can do, and I can probably do it better too!"

"I am a girl," I spoke up lightly and looked at my twin brother, "what's that to do with anything?"

"Not what I meant Jessi," he looked at me for a fraction of a second before looking at the red-haired girl again, "what I mean was what makes you so different from me."

"I don't let people mow me over maybe? Nor do I let what they say hurt me anymore," she looked directly at me this time, "here you have to be a part of the group or learn to stand on your own. You can't just blend into the background, it doesn't work like that here. We may be young but there is no mercy in the world, only pity. Learn to take care of yourselves or find someone who will protect you otherwise this won't be a one time thing, it will be daily, and it will get worse as we get older. I don't know where you are from or what you've had to deal with but you have to grow up." While her words were sharp there was real caring behind her eyes, something neither Jace nor I were used to.

"We're only ten, you're only ten. Why grow up?" Jace asked the hostility lost from his voice as he looked upon the ram-rod straight girl.

"Because thats how it has to be. Ten or twenty-two life is always gonna be this way and its better to learn early."

"Will you...protect us?" I hedged looking at the taller girl, "obviously they won't mess with you."

"Thats because they fear me...and they have every right too," she looked down her auburn hair falling in front of her eyes, "no one likes me. If you want to fit in you'd best find some normal people. Make friends, if you're in a group it'll be harder for them to bother you."

"If you're our age why do you sound so...old" Jace looked at the girl.

"Because I decided I'd rather be a smart adult in a childs body than a idiot in an adults. I never had a real "childhood" anyway so why not?" she laughed and then smiled slightly, "and you act old for your age too so who are you to talk?"

"Well...I've decided I'd rather be your friend than friend with some idiots anyway," I smiled at the taller girl before walking up to her and tilting my head, "unless you have a problem with that?"

She quirked her mouth to the side in a crooked half smile that transformed her face into that of a girl my age, "well if you say so."

END FLASHBACK

I looked up at all of them as I finished telling them the story, "you see thats how I met Aya, even as a child she was the adult. She taught me to grow up and how there is a difference between that and losing my innocence."

"Was Aya ever a child then? Acted like one at least, hell even I did and I am the fucked up asshole," Hidan spat out, almost like he was offended by Aya's lack of a childhood?

"I don't know, she doesn't talk about it much, in all the years I've known her I only know so much. Aya did have a good home life aside from dealing with her brother. Her father loves...loved her more than the world, she was his little girl, but he was always working and Darren, her brother, was less than civil to her. So doubtful. I don't think she wanted one either. "

"Did you?"

I looked at Sasori and blushed, it was the first time he had spoken in the entire conversation, "errr...well yes, sometimes? My brother and I had problems growing up in a lot of the places we had lived but more than a few I loved and wish we hadn't had to leave. In those homes yes, we did have a childhood. Laughter and smiles were the daily thing back then, but in the long run? Not a normal childhood. But we were allowed to be kids."

"Bastards. Even I attempt to leave children be. Only down right messed up fuckers ruin a kids life for no good reason," Hidan growled, "I, at the very least, let the punk grow up till I beat his ass and sacrifice him to Jashin...plus it makes the game all the more interesting."

He seemed upset by Aya's lack of childhood and I couldn't help but wonder just exactly what Hidan's life was before joining the Akatsuki, before becoming a Jashinist. When he was just a shinobi. What made him so...blood thirsty?

"Yes well everyone has their own reasons for what they do, you understand that concept right. Well as a child she wasn't acting like a child. People viewed her as a threat like Nar-," i stopped myself, "the point is you wanted to know why Aya is the way she is and why I am the way I am. Thats it."

"If you are her closest friend why hasn't she told you more about her then," Pein spoke and I turned towards his deep voice.

"I don't know. Its kind of a one sided relationship, she knows almost every detail of my past but I know very little of hers. Shes not a very open person to things that hurt her, what-so-ever, not even now as we're older. I think its because shes so stubborn, she has the notion that she can deal with just about anything on her own and can build up a...tolerance to all the bad thoughts and things that can happen whilst keeping her expectations low so they aren't let down. Plus she doesn't like anyone else taking care of her problems, she finds it rude or something even though she takes on everyone elses."

"She's alone in her own head."

I turned to Itachi this time, craning my head a bit in confusion.

"If you have a problem who is the first person who comes to mind? Aya. With me its probably Kisame because he is my battle partner and we work in sync. Everyone, willing or otherwise, have a few or more people that come to mind in a situation where they'd need help. She made it so that she's her own partner, self sufficient but thats a downfall as well. I know very well that I can take care of my own battle but why not take help and make the process faster and more efficient?

In some ways Aya probably sees you as the closest person to that however she, as you said, doesn't like putting you in bad situations so picks and chooses which ones she lets you in on."

"Indeed," I attempted to simulate his voice before glancing at the floor, "I know she can take care of herself. I've never seen someone do so the way she does, but it still worries me, how independent she is. She is too rash and instinctive and it scares me knowing that, now we are here, she is only gonna be even more so. I've lost my family, my twin brother, I cannot lose her too. Maybe she has never opened up to me the way I have her but thats fine, because, personally I believe what I would hear would only upset me and I know she's dealt with it. "

"Don't fear for that bitch Jessi, I've never seen someone be so vicious without being a Jashinist like me. She'll be fine," he thought for a moment then got a vindictive look on his face, "hmm, if she were to join Jashin I would make her my bride and we'd rule together."

'Aya+Hidan=World chaos' I thought before I saw Itachi's glare, and I could almost hear the message he sent through his eyes,

'Touch her, I will kill you. She's mine.'

I fangirled inside my head 'AWWWW!"

"I do believe that if Aya was a Jashinist that she's get pissed off at spending eternity with you and then find a way to bargain with your precious lord and get you killed. Or kill herself depending," Deidara laughed at the glare the white-haired man sent him, "what its true. We all know how good of a manipulator that chick is; I don't...no I cannot doubt that she'd find a way."

"Plus that girl would never hurt an innocent so it really wouldn't be all that fun for you. What would be a better idea was if she were to join me in my bounty hunting, with her skills I am sure I'd never lose money again," Kakuzu said as if it was the simplest outcome, "And of course we'd bring along Jessi to cutesy her way out of trouble if we ran into it, that way there would be less killing, a deal I am sure Aya would appreciate."

"I call the red-head. She is smart with poisons and could help me create even more, maybe even some non lethal ones just to appease her. At the very least she can prove to be a useful conversationalist and Jessi can help with the non-dangerous/simple things," I pouted at Sasori, I wanted to have an important job at the least. But then again it was a chemical explosion on my part that got us all into this mess.

"No, she is best suited at my side, we can hunt down those who break the trust of those who pay us. She's extraordinarily loyal and Jessi could help those in need if we were to come upon them, a better and more realistic choice for both girls and I could still do my job while defending honor," Kisame smiled showing his shark teeth, "and I'd love to fight with her at my side, we'd be nearly unstoppable."

"Ay-ie Chan is MINE! We can eat, and snuggle, and play in the rain!"

"No! They can help me make bombs and maybe I'll even show them the jutsu that made my hands like this," Deidara smiled waving his mouth hands around, "and they can help me make art."

"What you do isn't art!" Suddenly it was an all out bicker fest between the men.

"SHUD"UP! AYAME WILLIAMS IS MINE AND I WILL ONLY SHARE WITH ITACHI! GOT IT?!" I glared at all the men, "got. it."

To my surprise and happiness they all did. At once.

The day went quickly after that and when I checked the time again it was nearly 7:50pm.

'Where has the time gone...where is Aya!' almost as if the world liked irony the auburn-haired girl walked through the front door. Her arms were loaded with grocery bags of all sorts, some food some cloth, which I assumed was to make more of our outfits, and other miscellaneous items.

"Wanna help," she snapped and quickly the entire place was on her helping (besides Hidan, Zetsu and Pein of course)

It was a relatively quiet affair as we all put stuff away and had dinner which she also brought (something along the lines of Chinese food)

After dinner I saw her smile at Itachi and whisper something before going to their room, he soon followed and interested look on his face.

'Am i missing something?' was my last thought before I went to bed myself.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! SOOOOOOO I am so sorry for keeping away for so long but a lot of stuff is going on in my life as well as my best friend (and writers).

IF you haven't realized by now I don't write the stories myself. My best friend, Sam, and I talk over each chapter and what we want to go on and then she writes it and I beta it. So really we only write when we are together and since she is still in high school,and lives in a different city we've decided to collaborate on google docs. As of late.

If you have ANY questions just write them in the reviews and we shall reply AS SOON as we get them even if it takes forever for us to update.

Continuing from LAST TIME

The grin on Aya's face was what Itachi could only describe as her definition of "shit eating" although he still didn't grasp the concept of someone grinning at eating another creatures feces but this is Aya; it's not like she made sense anyway.

"What is it you have found woman?" Itachi's dry voice cut through her happiness.

"Why are you such a grump! I found something that JUST might do it. It takes a LOT of chakra though, and even more blood."

"Blood," a perfectly arched eyebrow raised, "what do you mean?"

"Well he's not necessarily alive anymore. If all goes to plan I would have to remove his heart from the body and then use chakra and someone else's blood to recreate a body. It's a lot more complicated than that but it shouldn't be impossible. That's how people have animated dolls. However since he is still mentally there everything resides in his heart, his thoughts, feelings, and memories. If I use them as a basis I should be able to just...build him."

"You're leaving something out," he called her out and she smirked up at him.

"Maybe. But even so that's the basics and so I do not care," she looked around their shared room, "I shall do what needs to be done. End of story."

"You realize I shall find out no matter if you hide it."

"No you won't, you'll have...other issues to attend to. Point is it is possible and it shall be done, I'll just have to sneak away to gather the necessary….ingredients so to speak. It shouldn't take too long either, I will just have to keep Jessi off my tail. Which shouldn't be too hard because she'll probably be contemplating how to save Sasori on her own. Of course she'll just try and manipulate the basics of the actual battle...which I could do and it could make things easier. But…I want him human. So he shall be," she moved her hair to the side and sat on the bed, "and so….how did your day go?"

He just stared at her.

"What?" she asked, the naivety in her voice showing off her innocent demeanor.

"You are, by far, the weirdest creature I have ever come across in my lifetime. Are you just daft or is it a facade?"

"Well, I don't particularly like being called daft, but I don't necessarily need to make myself weird, that just happens to be…well me I suppose. And how am I daft, I just figured out how to do something that is, theoretically, impossible!"

"Exactly woman. You can be smart and then you can just be a bimbo with no experience as a ninja in any way past a genin," he smirked as steam poured out of her ears.

"What crawled up your ass and died. Why are you in such a….a….Narcissistic mood?"

"You cannot save the world woman. We're considered MURDERERS. As in we kill, mostly for the fun of it. Where is the logic of trying to save us?"

"Hmmm, I don't know. I like you guys. And you're not…evil. Misunderstood," she slammed her fist down on her other hand, "and if I can help it you guys won't have to be for much longer. You hate being the bad guy Itachi. I can see it. Maybe the others are…a little less…refined but as a whole I don't think any of you are evil. Especially you. So don't give me the shit of I can't save the world because how do you know if I don't try?"

Which I am going to. You couldn't stop me now if you shot me in the chest. I am GOING to save Sasori and everyone else so help me. I will because I have my mind set to it. If I fail then I am the only one to blame but until that point I hold myself responsible for each and everyone one of you. We're a team now. We stick together. Don't try and get me to step down Itachi, because only my death…or Jessi's maybe…would distract me enough to not accomplish my goals."

"You truly are weird. Fine, I shall not add my input on your seemingly impossible schemes but if you were to fail then what then?"

"I won't," it was a promise, but not to Itachi.

The next morning was interesting to say the least.

Aya and Itachi walked out of the room simultaneously but the seemingly perfect harmony that had formed seemed off and it was obvious.

Besides to that one dark haired girl who came barreling into them, "GOOD MOOOORRRNNNINNNNGGGG!"

"Morning," "Hnn."

"Sooo….clothes. Where be they?"

Aya rolled her eyes, 'and Itachi calls me the daft one….maybe it's because we're American…'

"In my room, which shall be sorted through after breakfast, capeesh?"

"Yes ma'am! So…what's for breakfast then because I can eat a cow."

"Hmmm….Steak….Damnit Jessi. Eggs. Eggs are for breakfast."

"Fine, as long as mine have extra cheese!"

"What has gotten into you this morning? Did someone give her caffeine?!"

"Nope…sugar! Tobi gave me candy!"

"Tell me why I am feeding you then? You've probably already exceeded the normal calorie intake for the week in candy of all things," Aya shook her head as she walked into the makeshift kitchen and started making scrambled eggs with extra cheese.

"Because….I'd feed you even if you ate your weight in ribeye," she said matter-of-factly and the two girls laughed as the rest of the group seemed to come out of their respective dens. Jessi left the kitchen to sit next to Konan who seemed to be having difficulty with her hair (a first).

"So, what's the plan for today?" Deidara said as he came up and let the smell of cooking food fill his nose.

"Depends, want to get…paid of sorts?"

"What is the job? Can I blow something up?!"

"No. You cannot. All I want is for you to hang out with Jessi today, I'll take Tobi off yours for a WEEK if you do so."

"Deal," she smirked 'to think his hatred for Obito is that high….its funny really'

"TOBI! Come here!" Deidara quickly fled the kitchen and in came the masked man.

"I have a request which you shall follow," Aya flipped an omelette, "I want you to not bug Deidara for a week, at all, for anything. If you do so I shall get you as much candy and junk as you can eat or I can make which ever you prefer. If you don't however," her voice dropped lower, "I shall be a very horrible person to you Obito."

"You think you can order me around just because you know my name? Don't be daft woman," his voice was equally low as he stood beside her, "I am not afraid of you."

"No," the smile that lit her face was one that would make Orochimaru proud, "that isn't why you should be afraid of me.

"You should fear me because I know everything, you should be afraid because I know exactly who you are and what you have done and what you don't know you plan to do," she turned the heat down and turned to him and placed her hand on his shoulder leaning in to see straight into his eye, "you should listen to me because I can single handedly ruin everything you have come to do. That dear "Tobi" is why you should be afraid of me," she spun around and resumed cooking, "don't get me wrong however, I am actually quite fond of you, even with all the shit I know about you and your plan. But if it interferes with mine in anyway I shall SHUT it down at the root base. Do not test me. Now all I ask is for you to leave Deidara alone, is that so much to ask?" she glanced over her shoulder into his masked face with an innocent expression.

"And I am the evil one? You have made your point. For now," he turned to walk out of the kitchen but stopped and looked back, "I expect the candy as soon as possible."

As he left she wiped her brow 'that could have gone soooo much worse,' she thought as she placed the food onto each plate, 'I am so glad I am intimidating. Otherwise I'd be screwed. But at least I made my point to Obito not to fuck with me. Maybe I can foil his plans but in a...good way? I will have to have Jessi help with that one. AFTER saving Sasori.'

"BREAKFAST!"

"DEIDARA GIVE ME BACK MY SHOES! OWWWW! DAMNIT! NOOOO DON'T HELP HIM HIDAN YOU IDIOT!" Itachi's lip twitched as the two fools tossed around Jessi's shoes whilst throwing things on the floor for her to step on.

"For being a ninja you sure don't take well to a few pebbles between your toes," Itachi said as he walked into the room, "just ignore them and they'll lose interest just like dogs."

"HEY!" "Bitch who you callin' a dog!"

"Boys! Calm down, Deidara why is Jessi's shoe on your head?" Konan came in and sat gracefully on the couch as the everyone froze.

"Er...we were just having some fun….and we haven't had assignments in a long time so we have to interest ourselves somehow!"

"Well it seems like you all WILL be having an assignment of sorts. We need money and as our newest residents are against stealing we are going to be hired hands. As in bounties. We shall be moving bases in the next six or so months and shall need money to build it a comfortable size for all of us. So without further notice," she picked up a folder that she had brought in with her, "here are some well paying ones."

"Hey! Since Aya and I aren't well known could we...get jobs?"

"JOBS?" Hidan looked at Jessi like she had grown another head, "like those civilian fuck-heads?"

"Hidan be nice to Jessi!" Aya came in and whacked him upside the head, "I think that would work well! We aren't too far from Konoha….I mean all we'd have to do is walk in basically."

Both girls were giggling in excitement as the rest of the gang came into the living room.

"Well...you would have to be very careful," Pein cut the chatter, "but it might not be a bad idea to have someone working in the hospital for medication and we could always use more food. Remember though, you both are Akatsuki. The only reason I am even allowing this is because I know you both would go around me anyways."

Both girls smiled cheekily and the orange haired man shook his head slowly at their antics before looking around the room at the rest of the Akatsuki members who were laughing.

'Somehow these two girls have made my band of misfits into a family,' Pein thought as he looked back at the giggling girls.

They were both so different that they brought a sense of balance that he never thought possible. These women made him rethink how 'evil' the other members of the group were.

Yes they are murders. Yes they are mean and crude. But the girls had brought out the best in each and every member, 'even me' Pein thought as he still contemplated the additions to his life.

Jessica was almost otherworldly in her ability to handle herself and others and while she complained a lot he could tell that it was more for an outer appearance than her true psyke. She could get hurt and laugh about it after like none of the pain could reach her anymore.

Out of both girls he seemed to prefer Jessi a bit more because she was light. She seemed to glow with an inner brightness that radiated through her personality.

And Ayame was an alien to him. The girl had a hard past and yet smiled through it and never put herself first. But where she was selfless she was fierce like nothing he had ever seen before. Just the look in her eyes when she was angry gave even him shivers of fear. Jessi could push fear and pain away while it only seems to fuel Aya's heart.

Where Jessi was light and pure Aya seemed to be dark. But not in a bad way. Her darkness was that of protection. Jessi was the bright morning that cast the world in warmth while Aya was the cloak of night that let the world heal. Everyone appreciates the day and despises the dark, but even so every night the sky grows shadowed just as every day the sun shall rise again.

And yet he had seen both girls reflect each other. He had seen Aya be caring and motherly as if it was a first instinct whilst also seeing the dark cloud Jessi's eyes and the warmth that radiated off her disappeared into rage and the need to protect.

They were Yin and Yang and the harmony that surrounded them affected everything they did. And it was simply stunning.

Where once he thought only pain could exist these two women burst into his life and even with all the horrible things they had both experienced they didn't let it ruin their outlook on the world like what he had suffered had ruined his.

They were inspiring and somehow made the base they lived at a home. And he would never tell them but he was grateful.

Only Konan noticed the look in her best friend's eyes as he looked upon the two other women and smirked slightly.

"So we can go and get jobs!," Jessi said in excitement as her mind comprehended everything, "I can work at a bakery and make cookies and stuff every day!" she let out an excited squeal, "and Aya you can be a nurse or something. No medical jutsu's for you but blood and gore never bothered you anyways! And the hospital is right next to the Konoha Sweets shop! So we could work right next to eachother!"

Aya laughed at her best friend's excitement, "of course you'd put me in the job as nurse! Am I good at nothing else but mothering people!"

"Well...I don't think you would have fun being a librarian's assistant even if you could read all the books and you're not good at following recipes, you're better at doing your own thing so you couldn't work at the bakery with me…"

"I never got how you can be so horrible at science but you're great at baking and baking is an exact science," the taller girl laughed, "maybe because it is food and you like it so much?"

"Yeah I think so," Jessi smiled sheepishly, "what can I say?"

The group laughed at the childish antics (well everyone besides Sasori and Kakuzu) and Toby jumped in "well I personally LOVE that Jess-chan is gonna make sweets! Ayie-chan only makes normal food and it makes Toby sad!"

"Well I personally don't like to feed your sweet tooth if I can help it," she flung her long hair over her shoulder, "so even if Jessi gets a job at a bakery she shall NOT be getting you on your own personal sugar high each day."

Itachi's POV

The day continued in peaceful banter after Jessi's shoes were finally returned to her and he couldn't help but wonder if he really was seeing correctly.

He sighed as he slipped on a pair of sleeping pants and was beginning to grab his shirt when he heard his name being called.

"'Tachi!" he turned to see Aya walk into his...their...room.

"Hnn...why do you seem so happy?"

"Jessi gave me the perfect excuse! If I work at the hospital I can take blood bags! As long as I am discreet about it I can get all the blood I need for the ritual!" she fist pumped before flinging herself onto the bed, "hey...why are you shirtless? Not that I mind…"

"I just got out of the shower woman, be glad you didn't burst in whilst I was naked."

"I wouldn't have minded," she replied cheekily but he saw the blush that came to her cheeks immediately and couldn't help but admire the pale woman.

"You're weird."

"I shall take that as a compliment," she laughed, "today...today I think was the best day yet. Dont'cha think?"

"I do not know what you mean."

"Well...I guess it seemed like we were one. Like a family," she smiled, "I missed the feeling of family."

"I do not know it," I turned away slightly and suddenly she was grabbing my shoulder and making me face her.

"Yes you do Itachi Uchiha. You will protect your brother with your life, you will defend him to your dying breath. That is family. This," she grabbed my left hand, "is family. People who will stand by your side even when you don't think you deserve it. When you are at your lowest point and someone offers you a hand and willingly goes down to that point to help you through it. I will show you family Itachi."

I looked at our intertwined hands, "how are you so caring. How can you look at me with so much assurance of myself when you know what I have done."

"Because its our actions today that matter," she sighed, "I know why you did what you did. You had no choice back then, but today and tomorrow and for the rest of your life everything you do is choices. Whether you decided to make them is up to you. Everyone deserves another chance at a better life and I want you to have one. I want you to live Itachi. Not breath and keep your feet moving but to sit on top of a hill looking at the sunset without wondering if it will be your last. To be able to love someone openly and truly with all of your heart and soul and do not feel weakened by it.

I want you to smile and laugh with your brother again and be able to restart the Uchiha clan without ulterior motives and be able to love your children with all of the love you didn't get," she looked up into my eyes and I got lost in the silver of hers, "and until that happens I will be standing beside you no matter the circumstances because while I believe everyone of the Akatsuki deserves a new lease on life I think you deserve it the most."

I noticed her eyes were becoming wet and reached up to her face with my right hand and brushed away the hair from her face.

"Where did you come from? You are so hard and tough and yet you can care for someone like me. I do not understand."

She smiled up at me, "because besides Jessi you are the closest thing I have to another best friend. I care about you and I do not want to lose you and I will do anything to prevent that. Anything Itachi."

"I...you won't lose me any time soon. I...care about you too. And I will not allow myself to hurt another person I care about."

Suddenly she pulled her hand out of my hair and brought me closer into a bone crushing hug, tangling her small fingers into the hair on my shoulders and I brought her closer to me so that we were sitting on the bed my back to the wall as she was curled into my side holding onto me for dear life with her face buried in my shoulder.

And then for the first time since I had met her she started to sob and I felt a knot being tied in my chest.

"What if I fail? What if I can't save Sasori Itachi? Who am I to take on fate," she mumbled into my skin, "I always say big things and everyone counts on me to be able to deliver...But what if I can't. I am human. I am not infallible."

I pulled her face up so I could look into her eyes, "no one is Ayame Williams, not even you. The point is you try, you give every single ounce of yourself into something and if you cannot succeed no one alive cannot say you did not try. Jessi knows that Sasori could die, but if you try your hardest to save him, then she will only be grateful."

"But Itachi,I owe her so much. I know I never say or show it but I depend on her just as much as she depends on me, if not more...I can't let her down. I just...I don't think I could live with disappointing her. It's my job to keep her happy and safe. If he dies….I don't think she'll ever be happy again and it will be all my fault-"

"No. You just said that family takes care of eachother. You have me. I will help you. Somehow we will make sure your plan works okay?" I looked deep in her eyes seeing the pain there for the first time, "trust me."

"Okay…" she placed her head against my chest once more and I watched her until she fell asleep. Once doing so I attempted to untangle myself from her.

"Noo," she groaned holding onto me, "please...stay…"

Glancing down at her once more I reached over and shut off the lamp and fell asleep with the one person I cared for in the world as much as my little brother in my arms.

Itachi and Aya are getting closer and opening up to each other and Aya admits that she is scared of failing Jessi.

Until next time!


End file.
